lost stars
by kaoriejung
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 8] dan akhirnya jongin berhasil membongkar semua kebusukan hyllaria choi, dan bisakah dirinya mengembalikan sehun yang sudah jauh di new york? /"kim jongin, ku mohon jangan pergi" /Seoul, Kota seribu kenangannya dengan seseorang yang mati-matian ia relakan kepergiannya./yaoi/BXB/KaiHun.
1. prologue

**LOST STARS**

" _And I'm tired of being all alone, and this solitary moment makes me want to come back_ _ **home**_ _"- your call._

 _ **Prologue**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

SeHun terduduk, ia tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini, tidak. Ia tidak pernah merasa selemah ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ketika ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung 2 tahun lalu, ia tidak menangis, walaupun hatinya hancur melihat orang yang ia cintai pergi mendahuluinya.

Melihat ayahnya meninggal, menyusul ibu tercintanya yang lebih dulu pergi 7 tahun lalu.

Tapi lihat lah ia sekarang?

Bagaimana ia menyiksa dirinya dengan sebuah gunting, mengoyak paksa pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan benda tajam itu, membuat setitik-titik darah mulai mencair keluar. Membuang sebuah cicin emas putih yang mengikat di jari manisnya, sebuah harapan yang pernah ditawarkan oleh seseorang.

Kim JongIn.

Pria itu pemicunya, kim JongIn yang membuatnya menjadi sekarang. SeHun yang lemah dan tak bisa apa-apa, JongIn yang berdiri diatas, mengendalikan segala ruang geraknya. SeHun tahu, tak seharusnya ia memberikan segala kelemahannya pada JongIn.

Hidupnya seakan rumit, tali yang membelitnya semakin mencekik segala ruang geraknya, SeHun tahu dirinya salah, dan SeHun tahu tidak seharusnya ia melakukan ini, dirinya dan JongIn tidak sepenuhnya saling memiliki. Mereka hanya _partner._

Dan nyatanya, pria tan itu sudah memiliki seseorang yang mengisi hidupnya, dan wanita itu mengandung. Mengandung bakal seorang kim JongIn. Lihatlah, bagaimana bahagianya hidup seorang kim JongIn, dan SeHun, hanya sebuah parasit kecil yang harus mati dan menghilang dari sisi pria itu.

—lagi— dahulu SeHun tidak selemah ini, bagaimana sikap congkaknya terbang tinggi dan sifat antagonisnya yang membuatnya kuat, disegani, dipatuhi. Dan seorang kim JongIn mengubah segalanya, membuat dirinya lemah, membuat dirinya harus menggunakan topeng congkak itu hanya didepan orang lain, bersembunyi dari perihnya hati.

SeHun ingat bagaimana uniknya mereka bertemu, 3 kali ditempat yang berbeda dengan lagu yang sama, hingga alkirnya mulai saling menganal lebih dekat, karenamenurut merka ini adalah sebuah takdir;

takdir yang sudah tuhan persiapkan.

3 tahun lalu.

.

.

 _ **Akhir musim gugur. Walmart, new York. 2013**_

 _ **Pertemuan pertama.**_

 _SeHun berjalan mendorong trolleynya, hari ini ia harus belanja lebih banyak, karena ia mengadakan farewell party, ia akan kembali ke tanah kelahirannya, seoul. Setelah berkelana ke negeri jauh untuk mendapat gelar yang pantas._

 _Mengambil botol-botol beer, chips, dan daging-daging untuk di panggang. Mendengar alunan music fix you-coldplay yang mengalun nyaring sepanjang ia berbelanja,_

" _eh I'm sorry, where did you found that?" sebuah suara menyapanya dari samping, menunjuk sebuah box snack yang SeHun beli,_

" _ah? on the 3_ _rd_ _row" ia tersenyum,_

" _uh, don't mind if you accompany me, because, i- I don't know this place" pria itu tersenyum canggung menggaruk tengkuknya._

" _don't mind" dan SeHun heran engan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan barusan, kata itu tiba-tiba saja slip out._

" _thank you, sir" SeHun memutar arah trolleynya, mulai menyusuri rak-rak mencari rak ketiga dimana ia menemukan snack yang pria tan itu cari._

" _sorry, but you look like Korean" pria tan itu memecah keheningan,_

" _I'm Korean"_

" _oh, benahkah?" JongIn melirik SeHun, matanya memancarkan aura,_

" _ya, begitulah"_

 _._

 _._

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar bernuansa abu-abu dengan paksa,

"SeHun!" ia melirik pria lain didepannya, berlari dari pintu dan mensejajarkan dirinya, berjongkok.

"astaga!" mengelus lembut puncak kepala SeHun, merengkuh pria pucat itu, SeHun terlihat sangat mengenaskan, kamarnya pun.

SeHun pucat, kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat, SeHun kurus, kantung matanya besar dan bengkak, terlalu banyak menangis, hanya mengenakan _sweater_ kuning pucat dengan celana pendek, tengan kirinya penuh luka dan titik darah, berjongkok disamping ranjangnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada lutut, menutupnya dengan pergelangan tangannya yang menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

SeHun terlihat hancur.

"chan-SeHun! Ya tuhan!" satu lagi pria berambut abu-abu terlonjak panic dengan pria pucat yang terduduk seperti kehilangan semangat hidupnya,

"SeHunnie" pria bersurai abu-abu itu ikut berjongkok, berkata dengan lirih.

Tak ada gemingan dari SeHun, pria itu hanya menunduk mengintip dari surai poninya 2 pria lain yang sedang didepannya,

"jangan seperti ini, hun" BaekHyun—pria surai abu-abu— memeluk SeHun dengan lembut, menghantarkan energy positif pada temannya, teman yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya, yang ia paham betul hanya bersembunyi dipalik topeng sandiwara.

"jika ini tentang—"

"—JongIn" SeHun berujar lirih, memotong kalimat ChanYeol.

"hunnie" BaekHyun menangis, merelakan tetesan airmatanya untuk SeHun, ia mengerti, bagaimana SeHun selama ini berjuang menjadi yang terbaik, menurunkan harga dirinya didepan JongIn agar pria itu tetap bersamanya.

"berhenti melukai dirimu sendiri" ChanYeol membuang gunting di tangan SeHun. ChanYeol marah, bagaimana mungkin jadi seperti ini? Pria didepannya tidak boleh depresi hanya karena seorang bajingan macam JongIn. JongIn yang memberikan harapan setinggi langit tentang hidup mereka, membuat SeHun yang kuat menjadi lemah, lemah akan kim JongIn. Dan meninggalkan begitu saja, memberi luka dalam 2 tahun yang sudah mereka jalani.

"SeHunnie, kita kembali ke new York saja? Bertemu luhan, kendall, kris, callum, taylor dan masih banyak lagi yang menunggu SeHun disana?" BaekHyun mengusap pergelangan tangan SeHun, miris melihatnya, bagaimana dengan mudah SeHun menoreh luka-luka itu, terlihat bayangan jelas antara luka yang kering dan belum.

SeHun terdiam, pikirannya kosong, dibayangannya hanya ada putaran memori, potongan potongan memori bersama JongIn, bersama teman-temannya.

Sampai kepalanya tergerak sendiri mengangguk.

* * *

haloo! kao akhirnya memutuskan membawa ff sedih-sedihan alias angst(?)

harus dilanjut? tell me on review ya! :3


	2. Chapter 1

**Prev prologue**

"SeHunnie, kita kembali ke new York saja? Bertemu luhan, kendall, kris, callum, taylor dan masih banyak lagi yang menunggu SeHun disana?"

SeHun terdiam, pikirannya kosong, dibayangannya hanya ada putaran memori, potongan potongan memori bersama JongIn, bersama teman-temannya.

Sampai kepalanya tergerak sendiri mengangguk.

 **Chap 1**

" _What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you? and what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're OK? I'm falling to pieces" –breakeven_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Awal musim panas, starbuck, korea. 2014.**_

 _ **Pertemuan kedua.**_

 _Sehun menunggu minumannya, as always, vanilla latte._

 _Tidak pernah berubah dari dulu. Ia mengeluarkan i-phonenya, membunuh waktu sementara sang barista meracik vanilla latte extra caramelo miliknya._

 _Saat sebuah cup grande diletakkan menyerong dari arah pandangnya, ia hendak mengambil cup itu, ada tangan lain yang menyambar paper cup tersebut._

" _eh? Sorry, kupikir ini milikku" sehun melepaskan kontak dengan cup tersebut, menatap pria didepannya, yang menggenggam cup dengan tangan kanannya._

" _it's oka—hey! Sepertinya kita pernah bertemu" pria didepannya mengembangkan senyum, matanya berbinar._

" _uh?"_

" _tunggu, kamu dulu tinggal di us? Atau pernah kesana sebelumnya?"_

 _Dan sehun menatap heran pria didepannya, apa mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya?_

 _Sehun mengangguk ragu._

" _akhir musim semi. Walmart. Row 3. Dan snack?" jongin mengembangkan lagi senyum menawannya, membuat sehun sedikit tersedot kedalam pancaran mata jongin._

 _Dan sebuah memori lampau mengambil kesimpulan jernih,_

" _aa, kamu pria yang itu" ia mengembangkan sedikit senyumnya, berusaha terlihat ramah._

" _ya, kamu mengingatnya?"_

" _tentu?" sehun memberi senyum, dan tepat setelah itu sebuah lagu yang sama, fix you, mengalun, bagai de javu._

" _oh bahkan lagunya sama persis" jongin tertawa dengan deret gigi yang terlihat rapi._

 _Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil, dalam hatinya ia merasa janggal dengan pria didepannya. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak aneh melihat seorang stranger yang ingat secara detail pertemuan tidak disengaja kalian, termasuk lagu yang mengalun saat itu._

" _kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, jika kita bertemu lagi aku akan mengajakmu berkenalan! Sampai jumpa" pria itu melambaikan tangannya, menjauh dari tempat sehun berdiri, melambai kecil sampai ia sadar bahwa vanilla latte yang ia pesan sudah berdiri di sampingnya._

* * *

Sehun terbangun saat pancaran sinar masuk melalui jendelanya yang sudah terbuka lebar.

Ada seseorang yang membukakan jendelanya, persis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

"selamat pagi, sehun!" baekhyun mengintip dari pintu, memberikan senyum pagi yang cerah, seakan berjuta warna membuat pria itu memiliki hidup yang secerah senyumnya.

"pagi" sapaannya serupa gumaman, ia pikir orang itu, ternyata, sahabatnya.

"ayo sarapan, chanyeol membuatkan _French toast"_ baekhyun masuk, duduk disamping sehun yang masih dalam mode _half wake up,_ mengangguk memberi jawaban untuk baekhyun.

"jangan lupa ya, sehun" pria mungil itu mengelus kepala sehun, meninggalkan sehun berkutat dengan pikirannya.

 _Apa rasanya sehampa ini?_

Ia memejamkan mata, menggulung _sweater_ sebelah kirinya, melihat luka sayat yang ia toleh beberapa minggu terakhir, membekas luka, yang baru dan lama, atas dan bawah.

Sehun melakukan _selfharm._ Dan itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah ia lakukan setelah menangisi kepergian pria brengsek.

.

.

 **Lost stars**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Musim panas, 2015. –tahun kedua bersama—**_

Jongin sedang tiduran di sofa, menikmati minggu pagi yang cerah, menonton siaran tv yang berisikan _variety shows._

"jongin! Kemari bantu aku memasak!" seorang pria membawa spatula, keluar dari arah dapur.

"kamu masak sendiri saja, sayang" jongin bangkit, berubah posisinya menghadap pria pucat yang berkacak pinggang memegang spatula.

" _no breakfast for you, kim jongin"_ pria itu kembali ke dapur, disusul jongin yang memanggil pria tersebut.

"sehun, aku kan bercanda, _sweetheart"_ jongin memberi _backhug_ untuk sehun, menenangkan pria _strict_ nya yang akhir-akhir ini sedang senang marah-marah.

"kamu masak apa?" jongin masih mem _backhug_ sehun, meletakkan kepalanya pada pundak kanan sehun.

" _French toast"_ pria pucat itu tersenyum.

Jongin, pria yang ia cintai, sangat sabar dan tulus, memberikan segala perasaannya untuk dirinya, yang sedari dulu kehilangan cinta kasih.

* * *

Sehun menapakkan kakinya keluar kamar, disambut wangi khas _French toast_ yang mengudara di apartemennya, ia duduk dimeja makan.

"pagi, sehunnie" chanyeol meletakkan sepiring _French toast_ dihadapannya,

"hari ini aku dan baekhyun akan mengurus _visa_ kepindahan" ia tersenyum, duduk dihadapan sehun.

Pria pucat itu menatap chanyeol kosong, tidak memberi sepatah katapun selain sebuah senyum tipis dan anggukan.

"makan yang banyak, sehun. Jangan berangkat kantor dulu, biar chanyeol yang mengurus urusan kantor, atau suruh saja sepupumu, luhan" baekhyun nimbrung, memberi kesan hangat pada _breakfast_ mereka yang hikmat.

"tidak apa, aku—"

" _no sehunnie,_ biar aku dan luhan yang mengurus kantor, kamu istirahat saja"

Dan sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun.

.

.

Ia memandang keluar jendela apartemen 30 lantai itu, memperhatikan bagaimana musim musim semi terlihat begitu cerah dan hangat, tidak seperti pancaran matanya yang gelap dan digin.

Seperti lantai marmer pada sel jeruji.

Mengenang bagaimana dia memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai sepenuhnya, menggapai rindu.

.

.

 _ **Musim semi, seoul. 2015**_

" _honey, how about jeju cherry blossom fest?"_ jongin menghentikan makannya, memperhatikan sehun yang sibuk dengan _macbook_ _silver._

"aku sibuk, sayang" sehun masih tidak berpaling.

"aku sudah beli tiketnya" jongin menjulurkan lidahnya, memberi isyarat bahwa pria pucat itu kalah cepat dengan rencananya.

"keras kepala"

Sehun dingin. Namun hatinya berbunga bak musim semi saat ia mengetahui fakta. Fakta bahwa jongin sudah memesa tiket ke jeju, melihat festival besar yang diselenggarakan setiap musim semi.

* * *

.

.

Ia menutup mata, pancaran ekspresi jongin masih pekat di memorinya, seakan tinta yang tidak akan lepas begitu saja dari sebuah kertas putih.

Terkecuali jika dirobek paksa.

Jongin.

Kim jongin memilih seorang wanita, wanita penggoda hubungan mereka dibanding drinya yang bertahan untuknya.

Hanya seorang wanita penggoda yang mengelabuhi pengheliatan jongin, memanipulasi segala bentuk kebetulan mereka.

Menarik jongin kepada kebohongan rusak yang sudah terbongkar didepan pria pucat itu sendiri. Membuang jauh-jauh sehun yang dianggap parasit.

Penganggu hubungan.

Tidak normal.

Gay.

Jika saja, jika saja mereka tidka bertemu untuk yang ketiga kalinya, maka jongin tidak akan memulai hubungan bodoh mereka, hubungan yang tabu di korea, hubungan yang masih di hujat dibeberapa Negara di asia.

.

.

 _ **akhir musim dingin, seoul. 2015.**_

"aku takut, jongin" sehun meremat tangannya, menghalau segala perasaan cemas yang menghantuinya.

"jangan takut, kita akan menikah, dan tinggal diluar negeri, agar tidak ada yang menganggu" pria tan itu tersenyum menyegarkan, menekan segala ketakutan sehun sementara waktu.

" _how's about your family?"_ sehun menatap pola lantai di apartemennya.

" _they will understand._ Kamu mau kan, melengkapi mimpiku? Mendapat kebahagiaan yang akan sempurna jika kita menikah?"

Dan sehun bersumpah, kata itu adalah rangkaikan kata manis yang sangat ia kagumi, bagaimana cara jongin menatapnya, memberi kekuatan dan keyakinan akan hubungan bodoh mereka.

Memberikannya asumsi dan impian tinggi, menaruh sepenuhnya pada jongin yang ia yakin akan membahagiakannya.

* * *

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya.

Kosong, tatapanya kosong mengarah ke jalanan siang hari seoul. Berhenti pada sebuah kedai kopi yang cukup ramai.

" _welcome to dashe!"_ seorang pelayan berteriak memberi _greetings_ padanya.

"selamat siang, sehun. Seperti biasa?" sehun tersenyum,

" _vanilla latte, extra caramel, Jessie"_ wanita cantik dibalik kasir itu mengangguk, memasukkan nominal yang harus dibayarkan sehun.

Menyerahkan _paper cup_ milik sehun, dan memberi senyuman manis serta sebuah _doughnut glaze_ manis yang dibalut tissue.

" _gift for you, have a great day, sehun"_ wanita itu tersenyum lagi, memberi kesan ceria dan ramah.

"terima kasih, _Jessie"_ sehun berlalu, duduk di pojok ruangan, bersebelah dengan kaca lebar yang mengarah ke jalanan cerah seoul.

Sehun selalu kemari semenjak 2 tahun lalu, bersama pria itu.

Dan sekarang ia kemari menyendiri, bukan, ia bukan mengenang masa masa sialan itu. ia mencari ketenangan, meminum segelas _vanilla latte_ kesukannya, dan matanya membola melihat seorang wanita dengan dress bunga-bunga sebetis, perutnya membuncit Nampak dari dress manisnya, wanita itu memasuki kedai kopi ini.

Sehun mengagumi kecantikkan wanita itu, mata hijaunya memancar, memberi rasa kagum pada orang yang menatap Kristal indah itu, rambut _brunette_ nya natural, ia indah,

Namun tak pantas mendapatkan jongin.

Karena wanita itu penuh kebohongan, pancaran matanya adalah sebulir kebohongan lain yang ia tutupi, fisiknya menggambarkan bahwa ia wanita yang baik dan ramah,

 _But devil lives there,_

 _There in her heart,_

 _In her soul._

Memberi banyak kebohongan hebat yang membuatnya tersingkir, merusaknya dari luar, dari reputasi, merusaknya didepan jongin, membeberkan kebohongan keji, membuat jongin berpaling, membuat jongin menjadi pria brengsek.

Ingin rasanya sehun berteriak didepan wajahnya, memberi sumpah serapah yang membuat wania itu malu, membeberkan aib wanita lampir, tapi ia laki-laki, dan ia bukan tandingan yang pas untuk wanita gila dan obsesif macam wanita yang melintas didepannya.

Sehun bangkit, berjalan dengan tegak membawa kopinya, menyenggol wanita itu yang bepapasan dengannya,

"ah, maaf nona, aku tidak sengaja" sehun tersenyum manis, wanita itu menatap bola mata sehun, kemudian tersenyum.

"tidak apa-apa, aku sangat baik hati pada parasit suamiku" berlalu, sehun berlalu begitu saja, cukup untuk kata-kata menyakitkan yang wanita itu lontarkan, dirinya tidak dapat menahan segala tekanan itu, ia hanya berjalan cepat menuju mobilnya, memukul stir mobil, melampiaskan kekesalan hatinya.

"wanita brengsek" sehun menancap gas, mengerahkan kecepatan maksimal untuk sampai dirumahnya.

.

.

 _ **akhir musim panas, lobby hotel, seoul. 2014**_

 _ **pertemuan ketiga.**_

 _sial, sehun menyumpah, ia lupa membawa payung dan terjebak di hotel ini sampai hujan reda._

 _Sehun baru saja selesai mengadakan meeting dengan relasi di perusahaannya, dirinya adalah seorang HRD dan diharuskan ikut meeting dengan business man dan woman lainnya._

 _Dan sekarang ia terjebak hujan dikarenakan ford mustangnya yang ia parkir di gedung sebelah, yaitu kantornya sendiri._

 _Sial._

 _Sehun hanya bisa termangu diluar lobby, baru saja ingin masuk kembali saat sebuah ferarri berlinetta silver berhenti di depan lobby, dan keluar seorang pria yang ia tahu,_

 _Pria tan yang sama._

 _Dan kelihatannya pria itu terburu-buru hingga menabrak pundak sehun,_

" _ah m-maaf—astaga. Kita bertemu lagi" pria tan itu langsung tersenyum ramah,_

" _ah ya" sehun mengeluarkan senyum super awkward karena harus bertemu dengan pria ini lagi._

" _kamu mau kemana?" pria tan itu bertanya to the point,_

" _menunggu hujan reda, mobilku terparkir di gedung sebelah" seakan hujan semakin deras dan melambat, membuat pertemuan mereka kali ini terasa sangat bermakna._

" _kalau begitu aku antar" jongin menggenggam tangan sehun, hendak menarik pria pucat itu, dan merasa bahwa sehun menahan tangannya,_

" _kenapa?"_

" _kamu sedang ada urusan kan?" sehun membuat jongin melepaskan tangannya,_

" _ah, iya. Tapi itu bisa nanti, karena kesempatan tidak datang dua kali" ia tertawa, kemudian kembali menarik tangan sehun mengikutinya masuk kedalam ferarri silver yang masing setia didepan lobby._

" _aku jongin" pria tan itu masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya._

" _eh?" sehun bingung harus apa, mengatasi suasana super awkward yang tercipta sekarang._

" _aku kan sudah bilang, jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengajak kamu berkenalan, jadi?"_

" _o-oh, aku sehun. Oh sehun" sehun tersenyum tipis._

" _baiklah sehun, akhirnya kita bisa berkenalan, dan aku nyalakan radio ini supaya tidak hening ya" dan jongin tertawa geli dengan idenya, menekan tombol radio,_

'… _High up above or down below, when you're too in love to let it go….'_

" _fix you lagi?" jongin bergumam, fokus pada arah pandangnya, dan tertawa kecil setelahnya,_

" _setelah kupir-pikir, kemungkinan besar kita adalah jodoh" dan lonceng tawanya bergetar, membuat hati sehun menghangat,_

" _kenapa?"_

" _karena pertemuan kita yang tidak disengaja, bahkan sampai keluar negeri, bahkan dengan lagu yang sama" ia membuka mulutnya masih tertawa gemas._

" _dan ini menyenangkan" lanjut jongin._

* * *

Dan karena pertemuan sialan itu, mereka semakin dekat, tertarik pada hubungan hina yang membuat harga diri sehun harus terjatuh kedasar sumur

Sehun ingat bagaimana hatinya terguncang saat jongin mengatakan hal terlarang itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, tepatnya 2 bulan lalu.

.

.

 _ **Agustus, 2016.**_

Sehun menunggu jongin di apartemennya, pria itu bilang sebentar lagi ia sampai, sehun senang, sudah hampir 7 minggu mereka tidak punya _quality time,_ hanya sekadar menyapa lewat _skype_ dan telfon karena kesibukan mereka.

Belnya berdering, menandakan ada seseorang diluar sana.

Sehun membuka dengan rona bahagia, kemudian berwajah _stoic,_ wanita penganggu itu, mau apa kemari.

" _sehun, help me please"_ ia menerjang sehun, memeluk pria pucat itu, menangis tersedu di pelukannya.

Sehun hanya menatap datar, dan sekarang apalagi yang wanita ini inginkan, sudah lelah dirinya digores dan diturunkan harga dirinya didepan jongin dan keluarga jongin.

" _i-I'm pregnant, and this is jongin's baby"_

 **TBC.**

haii, akhirnya bisa update juga ff angst ini, jangan bapernya cinta-cintaku :3

maaf buat chap 1 ini aku buat alurnya acak, maju dan mundur, sengaja, aku kasih kalian bayangan dulu kira-kira sehun dan jongin itu kenapa.

Di chap depan mungkin bakal full flashback atau, bisa jadi ada sedikit alur majunya~

Terimakasyi yang udah dukung ff ini :3

/review pls/

xx


	3. Chapter 2

**Prev chap**

Sehun hanya menatap datar, dan sekarang apalagi yang wanita ini inginkan, sudah lelah dirinya digores dan diturunkan harga dirinya didepan jongin dan keluarga jongin.

" _i-I'm pregnant, and this is jongin's baby"_

 **Chap 2!**

Bagai runtuh dunia sehun, dunia berputar melambat,

"jangan bohong" sehun bosan, bosan dengan scenario busuk wanita didepannya.

"ak-aku tidak berbohong, kamu harus percaya, j-jongin melakukannya saat mabuk, a-aku.." ia menangis, membuat sehun terpaksa membawa wanita itu masuk, seburuk-buruk dirinya kepada wanita itu, ia masih memperlakukan layaknya wanita, membawanya ke sofa ruang tv,

"aku takut, sehun. J-jongin.." ia memeluk sehun lagi, menghamburkan sejuta kesedihannya.

Dengan bodohnya sehun luluh dengan kesedihan itu, "kamu tak apa?" ia mengelus lembut punggung wanita itu, "ti-tidak, sehun aku harus pergi, aku harus mati, aku tidak pantas" wanita itu merosot jatuh, tubuhnya beringsut meringkuk dalam pelukan dirinya, terduduk dilantai, mencakar kuat lengan mulusnya.

Suara bel menginterupsi, sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka terlebih dahulu, "sebentar, aku akan kembali"

" _sehun! Where's hylla?!"_ jongin masuk secara paksa dengan wajah panik,

"d-dia di dal—"

"jongin!" hylla muncul dengan genangan airmata, bajunya agak sedikit berbeda dari apa yang tadi sehun lihat,

"s-sehun, _he f-force me—"_ hylla melemas, jongin memeluknya, memeluknya dengan erat, sehun sungguh tidak tahu apa yang terjadi disini, bukannya hylla tadi?

"sehun, apa yang kamu perbuat dengan hylla?" jongin memadam merah.

"a-apa? Aku tidak melaku—"

" _he force me to g-get laid"_ hylla menutup wajahnya, menangis sendu dalam pelukan erat jongin, yang seharusnya diperuntukkan oleh sehun.

" _w-what? no jongin, it wa'snt like that, it's—"_

" _sehun!_ Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" jongin marah, auranya memanas, meraih kerah sehun, memojokkan lelaki pucat itu.

.

. **Lost stars**

 **By kaorie jung**

 **Pair: KaiHun /KaixSehun**

 **Don't like don't read, babe**

.

.

"sumpah jongi—" sehun bingunhg, ia tidak mengerti, dalam hatinya ia ingin rasanya menangis, apa salahnya, ya tuhan?

"berhenti bersumpah! Makhluk hina sepertimu tidak pantas bersumpah. _You're definitely son of the bitch_ , enyah kau!" jongin mendorong sehun pada dinding apartemen, mengalirkan energy listrik negate yang menyengat dari punggung sehun hingga seluruh tubuhnya, tidak, bahkan hatinya, ia dapat mendengar runtuh perlahannya hati yang ia jaga, menjadi potongan kecil tak berguna.

"kamu gila, sehun. _We're done!"_ jongin memejamkan matanya, berbalik dan menggenggam jemari hylla, membawa wanita bermata hijau itu menjauh dari sehun yang terduduk sepi, _see?_ bahkan jongin tak ingin mendengar sepatah katapun alasan dari mulutnya, apakah dirinya sehina itu?

Tidak, sehun terlalu kuat untuk menangis, apalah arti benteng yang ia tegakkan ketika kelemahannya menghancurkan benda padat itu?

Ia hancur, kata-kata jongin meruntuhkan segala benteng kuat yang terbangun kokoh.

" _First, you think the worst is a broken heart, what's gonna kill you is the second part, and the third is when your world splits down the middle. And fourth, you're gonna think that you fixed yourself. Fifth,_ _ **you see them out with someone else**_ _  
And the sixth is when you admit you may have fucked up a little" –six degrees of separation_

24 hari setelah kejadian menyeramkan itu, _the real nightmare has come,_ disinilah sehun, menghadiri sebuah upacara suci yang terlibat di altar, antara kim jongin dan hyllaria choi. Ia bukan seorang pria lemah, ia kuat, menghadiri acara yang hanya berdurasi 2 jam takkan membuatnya berhenti bernafas, bahkan rasa kebasnya terasa begitu ssang pastur menyuruh _groom and bride_ saling mengecup, menyebar cinta mereka pada para hadirin yang hadir, sehun melihat pancaran mata hylla yang memberi sarat kemenangan, menatapnya penuh benci dan keegoisan, memberikan aliran negative, berusaha menohok hatinya.

.

.

Sehun pulang dengan jiwa yang kosong, menjalankan aktivitasnya sungguh melelahkan, bahkan ketika dirinya hanya harus mengkoreksi CV itu terasa sangat melelahkan, chanyeol dan sepupunya, luhan, sudah menyarankannya untuk mengambil cuti sementara waktu, karena psikis dan fisiknya terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Sehun jarang makan, sehun tidak peduli dengan hidupnya, sehun yang dingin dan minim ekspresi, sehun yang tidak peduli dengan apapun yang ada didepannya, bahkan jika faktanya malam ini ia berdiri didepan balkonnya, terduduk pada batasan pagar, seakan ia akan melompat tanpa terduga.

" _sehunnie!"_ saat sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya, terngiang suara jongin, dan ia menoleh mendapati sebuah kenyataan tidak menyenangkan, ya, tidak ada jongin, disana pria bersurai pink meneriaki namanya dari pintu balkon.

"kamu sedang apa? _Don't dare you"_ baekhyun mendekat, memberi wajah sesedih mungkin, ia sedih, oh, jelas saja, sahabatnya sangat mengenaskan semenjak di tinggal pria brengsek yang sayangnya adalah temannya juga.

"tidak, baekkie. Aku hanya duduk, melihat indahnya rasi bintang" sehun tersenyum lemah.

" _tch,_ sejak kapan kamu mengagumi rasi bintang, memangnya diriny chen si kutu buku?" baekhyun melengos sebal.

"baek, apa kabar jongin?" sehun bermain dengan jemari kakinya yang menggantung bebas.

"turun dari sana, kau membuatku ingin menangis" tiba-tiba chanyeol muncul diantara pintu balkon, membawa sebuah kantung belanja.

"hai yeol!" baekhyun menyapa.

"hai, baekkie. Sehun, turun"

" _tch, arraseo, daddy"_ sehun beranjak turun, memberi tatapan super malas pada pria super sok perhatian di depannya, ia dan baekhyun sama saja, menganggapnya anak kecil.

.

.

 _ **Setelah pertemuan ketiga, seoul. 2014.**_

 _Hai, sehun. Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan?_

 _-kim jongin_

Sial, pria hitam itu mendapatkan nomer ponselnya dari mana sih, pikirnya.

 _Aku sibuk_

Sehun menekan tombol send, melempar payah ponselnya, ia terlalu malas, tidak ada hal-hal baru yang dapat membuat semangatnya kembali mengebu, ayahnya sakit, ia tidak mungkin bercerita perihal masalah kantor pada ayahnya.

Dan pria hitam itu, jongin, menganggunya setelah pertemuan ketiga mereka, kemarin, ia mendapatkan kiriman kotak bento dari pria bernama jongin, yang dititipkan melalui resepsionis, dan hari ini kim jongin-kim jongin itu mengiriminya pesan singkat, yang ntah dari mana mendapat nomer ponselnya.

"haah, lelahnya"

"sehunnie~" suara nyaring yang membuat kupingnya tuli seketika memenuhi ruangan kantornya, sial si pria rambut legam dan manis ini bisa-bisanya mengganggunya.

"apa baekkie?"

"apa yang kamu lakukan? Kamu tidak makan siang? Ayo kita makan bersama, aku membawakan bekal untuk yeollie dan untukmu, ini masakanku sendiri, aku membuatnya penuh cinta. Kamu mau mencobanya kan?"

Oh ya, mungkin baekhyun bisa menjadi penganti _rapper boyband exo_ yang sudah hengkang karena berbicara cepat dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"ya baiklah" dan jawaban super singkat yang baekhyun terima, yang membuat pria kecil itu mengerut sebal, dan dihadiahi pecahan tawa jahil dan sehun.

"tidak lucu!"

"baiklah, baiklah, baekkie, dimana chanyeol hyung, ayo kita makan bersama" sehun bangun dari kursinya, mendekat kearah baekhyun.

" _eh wait!_ Tadi temanku bernama kim jongin menanyakan nomer ponselmu, katanya ada urusan mendadak, aku heran, kalian bisa kenal?" baekhyun membuat pertayaan serta pengetahuan tentang jongin dan nomer ponselnya bertambah.

Dasar byun baekhyun.

"dia tidak jelas, sudah ayo" sehun merangkul baekhyun, mengalihkan pembicaraan yang bisa saja sewaktu-waktu semakin intens dan menjurus.

"sehunnie! Beritahu aku" baekhyun merajuk, bersedekap dengan tangannya, mogok berjalan.

" _look_ , siapa yang sedan ganjen atau siapa yang menggoda kekasihku" chanyeol muncul dari arah kamar mandi, memergoki kedua pria yang masih dalam posisi bakehyun yang merajuk.

"chanyeol! Sehun kenal dengan jongin tapi tidak mau memberi tahu aku" mengadu, cih, pikir sehun.

"hyung ajari anakmu ini untuk kurangi mengurusi urusan orang" sehun menyentil pelan jidat baekhyun.

"aku kekasih chanyeol! Bukan anaknya, dasar perjaka abadi" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, memberi ejekan paling handal.

"dasar anak monyet"

"sudahlah kalian membuat kepalaku pecah sebentar lagi" chanyeol melerai dua manusia yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam itu.

.

.

Lagi, sehun berdecih malas pada pesan-pesan singkat jongin yang menyeramkan dan super mengganggu, pria itu mengajaknya bertemu malam ini, katanya ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin dibicarakan pria tan tersebut.

"buang-buang waktu" gumamnya, namun dirinya sedang merapihkan kemeja polo dan blazer polos, juga celana jeansnya, mengambil kunci dan bergegas ke tempat tujuan.

Ntah apa yang membawanya mengikuti degupan jantungnya. Dirinya pun bingung dengan tubuhnya yang menolak logika, menyaratkan untuk tidak pergi tapi raganya justru berakhir pada sebuah restoran prancis _L'Espoir_ dengan pria senyum bodoh berbalut baju semi resmi dengan celana jeans warna gelap dan dasi tergantung pada leher tannya.

" _so, what's that?"_ wajah datar sehun menjadi titik fokus jongin saat ini, lihatlah wajah Adonis sehun, porsinya sudah tercetak jelas, jongin mengaguminya, mengagumi wajah _stoic_ pria yang dingin itu.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya tertarik dengan sehun, yang dingin dan minim ekspresi itu, ia hanya merasa bahwa, sehun pasti tidak seperti ini, seharusnya?

Ntahlah feelingnya berucap demikian.

"aku kemari tidak menunggumu untuk mengagumi wajah tampanku, kim jongin"

Dan arogan. Sehun tampak begitu arogan dan susah digapai, jongin menyukai hal itu. jongin tidak seorang biseks, namun, ini pertama kalinya mendapati pria yang sungguh menarik perhatiannya.

" _ah?_ Jadi kamu kerja sebagai apa?" jongin menopangkan dagunys, berharap mendapat sambutan antusias dari sehun, apa daya, hanya tatapan heran yang jongin terima.

"aku ingin tahu, sehun"

"HRD"

"woah, aku sebagai personalia" jongin tersenyum pekat.

"apa hal penting yang kamu mau katakan?" sial, ia malas sekali menatap wajah idiot jongin yang super ramah.

"jadi, apa kita bisa bertemu lagi lain kesempatan, seperti hari jumat malam minggu depan misalnya?" ia melirik dan tersenyum ramah pada pelayan yang datang membawakan _clapassade_ dan _escargot._

" _oh god"_ sehun mengeluh.

"tentu saja, ya tuhan, kamu mau?" pria itu tersenyum lagi.

"sesukamu" dan jongin anggap bahwa itu tanda positif untuk mereka bisa mengenal lebih dekat, sementara sehun masih menerka, apakah yang barusan ia katakan adalah benar, dan bagaimana mungkin kata itu _slip out_ dari mulutnya yang super arogan ini.

"itu pertanda baik, bukan? Berikan alamatmu dan aku akan menjemput jam 7 malam"

Mungkin ini awalnya, ntahlah sehun merasa ini adalah awal dari suatu cerita panjang yang akan ia mulai, apapun itu hubungannya dengan jongin, tapi sangat erat, dan dekat. Tiba-tiba dirinya menjadi seperti ini, wajah jongin yang tersenyum membuatnya sedikit merona, ya sedikit, hingga hanya berani menatap pada _clapassade_ yang tersaji pada piring putih didepannya.

.

.

.

" _what? kim jongin ask you for a date?"_ baekhyun bertepuk girang ketika sehun bercerita bahwa pria tan semalam mengajaknya bertemu lagi jumat depan, dan ya, seperti yang kalian tahu, baekhyun mengartikan dalam hal lain.

"aku bilang bertemu bukan kencan, dasar berlebihan" sehun mengkerut, menyembunyikan ronanya ketika baekhyun berkata demikian.

" _no, no sehunnie,_ dia mengajakmu bertemu dan menjemputmu, _aww so cute"_ baekhyun heboh sendiri, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi,

" _it's cute, isn't it, yeollie? Uri sehun grow up already"_ baekhyun menguncang tubuh chanyeol yang sedan menyuap kimbab ke mulutnya, membuat gulungan nasi itu berjatuhan.

"ya tuhan, baekkie, aku sedang makan" sabar chanyeol.

Memang, ketiganya sedang berkumpul untuk makan siang di ruang chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah manajer pada perusahan yang di _CEO_ kan oleh luhan, sepupu sehun.

Yah, walaupun luhan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di amerika, dan justru menyerahkan segala tanggung jawabnya pada chanyeol, yang memang bersaudara dengan luhan, begitu rumitkah silsilah keluarga ini?

"memang kalian kenal dimana?" chanyeol menginterupsi.

"di amerika"

"ceritakan aku, sehun, ceritakan" baekhyun antusias,dan sehun menceritkan awal permulaan mereka, dengan lagu dan lokasi, dan sifat jongin yang sepertinya sangat antusias mengenai perihal mereka bertemu.

.

.

" _You call me a stranger, you say I'm a danger, but all these thoughts are leaving you tonight  
I'm broke and abandoned. You are an angel  
Making all my dreams come true tonight" -stranger_

Sepertinya dunia sudah gila jika berpihak pada jongin, karena hari ini hari jumat, sial, kenapa waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Sehun termenung didepan cermin, melihat pantulan dirinya yang begitu tampan menurutnya, dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans, surai coklatnya ia sampirkan kebelakang.

 _Fr:jongin_

 _To: sehun_

 _Hai sehun, aku akan sampai pada apartemenmu 30 menit lagi, jalanan seoul sangat padat, sepertinya mereka sangat senang kau akan keluar dari rumah hehe._

Oh tuhan, ingin rasanya sehun meneriaki jongin yang selera humornya sama dongkolnya dengan kubangan gali di pusat kota.

Dan sehun juga tak henti-hentinya menatap banyanganya pada cermin, tersenyum dan memegang detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila ntah karena apa.

Oh tenangkan dirimu, bukan apa-apa, hanya jalan biasa.

Dan dirinya hampir terlonjak saat ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah telfon masuk.

" _halo sehun, aku sudah dibawah apartemenmu"_

" _a-ah, baiklah aku kebawah"_

Sehun keluar dari apartemennya, memastikan segalanya cukup baik dan turun menggunakan _lift,_ melihat mobil silver yang terparkir pada _lobby_ apartemen.

"hai" jongin menyapa,

"hai"

"kau terlihat baik hari ini" jongin tertawa gemas.

"ah, terima kasih, kau pun" senyum sehun mengengembang sedikit, ia tidak sedingin itu sebenarnya.

" _hey, buanosera?"_ jongin menyerahkan selembar kertas pada sehun.

"kau sangat tahu diriku?" sehun tertawa, jongin memesankan sebuah restoran Italy, dimana dirinya sangat suka makanan itali, dan kali ni menjadi lebih menyenangkan karena sehun lebih terbuka, lebih banyak bicara, mengeluarkan sisi dirinya yang biasa ia tunjukan pada sahabat dekat dan kerabatnya, sehun yang sebenarnya memiliki sisi manja, bukan sehun yang arogan dan dingin. Dirinya pun tak mengerti bagaimana dengan luwesnya ia menunjukan sisi tersebut pada jongin.

"kamu lebih menyenangkan jika seperti ini tahu" jongin tersenyum menyesap _chamomile tea_ nya.

" _ah?_ Begitukah? Aku hanya harus mencoba beradaptasi, kau tahu" sehun mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian tertawa, suara tawa yang bak dentingan bel.

sehun baru tahu, begini kah rasanya dekat dengan orang-orang di luar sini. Sesungguhnya, sehun bukan orang yang suka bergaul, masa sekolahnya pun dihabiskan hanya memiliki beberapa teman, luhan yang sebagai sunbae dan sepupunya, chanyeol saudara luhan, minho, sooyoung, dan nunna lainnya, juga baekhyun, chen, kyungsoo, dan teman-temannya di amerika semasa ia kuliah.

Tak terasa begitu lama sehun dan jongin menghabiskan pertemuan mereka, bahkan jongin sudah mengantarkannya kedepan apartemen lagi, persis seperti saat jongin menjemputnya tadi.

"ah, terima kasih jongin"

" _anytime,_ mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama kapan-kapan" canda jongin.

"datanglah ke kantorku, kamu bisa bertemu juga dengan si berisik baekhyun" sehun menimpali candaannya.

"tidak buruk, sampai jumpa, sehun"

" _bye! See ya"_ dan itu seperti mantra seakan mereka akan bertemu lagi, harus?

Sehun berjalan dengan semangat, ntahlah, menghabiskan malam dengan jongin menyenangkan? Sangat menyenangkan.

 **Tbc**

 **Haloo!** Maaf kan kao yang sibuk jadi gabsai update ff terbengkalai begitu saja huhu. Terimakasih bagi yang mau sabar-sabar /emg ada yang nungguin/

Wuff you semua yang udah support ff ini!

See ya next chap

xx


	4. Chapter 3

**Prev chap**

" _bye! See ya"_ dan itu seperti mantra seakan mereka akan bertemu lagi, harus?

SeHun berjalan dengan semangat, ntahlah, menghabiskan malam dengan JongIn menyenangkan? Sangat menyenangkan.

.

.

 **Chap 3!**

" _You and me can make it anywhere, For now, we can stay here for a while, Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile, No matter where you go, You know you're not alone  
I'm only one call away"-one call away_

Siang ini sangat sibuk bahkan SeHun sampai hampir saja melupakan jam makan siangnya, jika saja si bawel tidak mendatangi ruangannya untuk mengajak makan bersama.

"jadi, apa kalian berciuman semalam?" BaekHyun mengedip-ngedipkan kedua matanya, tersenyum penuh harap. Membuat SeHun hampir tersedak bulgogi yang sedang menyusuri kerongkongannya.

" _w-what?_ tentu saja tidak, baek"

" _aa, don't lie to me"_ pria bersurai hitam itu menggerakkan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"astaga, tidak baek" SeHun lama-lama jengah juga ditanyai perihal dirinya dan JongIn yang bahkan tidak dalam masa pendekatan, ya begitu pikirnya.

"lalu? Kalian semalam ngapain saja?" BaekHyun masih dlam mode ' _curiousity'_ tingkat tinggi.

"hanya _dinner_ biasa, kau tahu" SeHun mengedikkan bahunya, berharap dengan penjelasannya yang super padat membuat si pria menyebalkan itu tenang.

"tidak ada ciuman? Atau saling menggenggam tangan?" BaekHyun bertanya dengan alis berkerut.

" _wh-what?_ tentu saja tidak, baek! Astaga, kamu harus berhenti menonton drama picisan, itu membuat otakmu memudar dan semakin mengecil" dan hanya dibalas dengusan BaekHyun yang mirip banteng.

.

.

 **LOST STARS**

 **Lost stars**

 **By kaorie jung**

 **cast: Kim JongIn x Oh SeHun/KaiHun**

 **genre: angst. shou-ai/bxb**

 **Don't like don't read, babe**

.

.

.

Sore ini, SeHun baru saja pulang kantor, mengendarai aventador hadiah dari sepupunya, saat ponselnya bergetar tanda panggilan masuk.

 _ **JongIn is calling**_

" _hello?"_

… _._

" _aku sibuk, JongIn"_

… _._

" _tidak"_

…

" _ck, kau keras kepala."_

… _._

" _tid—ya! Jangan dimatikan!"_

Keparat gila! JongIn baru saja bilang, bahwa dirinya sudah berada di _basement_ apartemen SeHun, dan ingin berkunjung ke apartemennya, apapun itu yang terjadi, pria itu maniak!

SeHun menginjak pedal gasnya terburu, bukan, bukan masalah karena JongIn menunggu, lebih kepada, tebak saja apa yang pria tidak waras itu bisa lakukan disana? SeHun tidak mau mengambil konsekuensi terhadap pria maniak macam JongIn.

.

.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah tegas pada lobi apartement, jemari SeHun tak henti menekan2 cepat ponselnya,

 **To:JongIn**

 **Kambing gila, kamu dimana?**

Send.

"aku didepanmu, sayang" JongIn berdiri didepannya, memegang sebatang rokok pada tangan kanannya, bersandar pada dinding sebelah tong sampah yang menyediakan asbak.

"oh. Ada apa?" SeHun datar.

"kangen." JongIn mematikan rokoknya pada asbak, melangkah mendekat kearah SeHun,

"enyah kamu" SeHun langsung melangkah pergi, menekan tombol _lift_ , sial, sial, merona pipinya saat JongIn tolol mengatakan kata-kata itu.

.

.

Entah apa yang bodoh menghantam SeHun, membiarkan JongIn memporak-porandakan secara paksa apartemen SeHun.

"apartemenmu menyenangkan" JongIn duduk bersandar pada sofa _maroon,_ tersenyum menggemaskan pada SeHun, dan hanya dibalas gumaman halus.

"mulai lagi. Padahal kemarin kamu tidak sedingin ini loh~" JongIn mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah SeHun, menggoda pria pucat itu, dan tepat saat SeHun ingin membenarkan posisi duduknya, sehingga bibir pink itu sedikit menyentuh bibir bervolume JongIn.

Keduanya hening sesaat pada posisi bodoh yang menguntungkan bagi sebelah pihak.

'sial, apa yang sudah aku lakukan?!' inner SeHun bergema, mukanya merah padam.

" _so-sorry, SeHun, i—"_ JongIn pun merasa canggung, _okay,_ ini sedikit menguntungkan baginya, uh, faktanya dirinya memang sedikit penasaran dengan benda itu, tapi?

"sialan kau, JongIn" niatnya meminta maaf pada SeHun luntur sudah, melihat rona pipi yang mengenang pada permukaan kulit pria pucat itu, SeHun sangat menggemaskan sekarang.

" _why you blushing like that, SeHunnie~?"_ JongIn mengembangkan senyum miringnya.

"a-apa? _No I'm not! Idiot"_ air mukanya yang menegang berubah mencat berkerut, sial, Kim JongIn.

" _hm, don't lie to me, SeHun"_ senyum miring itu semakin mengembang menjadi cengiran bodoh.

" _I'm not! You faggot"_ SeHun menghentakkan JongIn, membuat pria tan itu sedikit terlunjak karena di dorong cukup kencang.

" _uuh, SeHunnie, you hurt me"_ dirinya memegang dada, seolah SeHun benar-benar melukai perasaannya.

"a-apa aku terlalu kasar?" oh SeHun, kamu akan menyesal jika menajdi terlalu polos.

"hahahaha! Kamu-pft- percaya-ahaha" JongIn meledak, tawanya menggem pada ruang apartemen itu.

"Kim JongIn! Mati kau!"

Dan JongIn tidak mengira bahwa SeHun akan melemparinya dengan bantal.

Pun SeHun, tidak mengira jika dirinya akan berlaku sedemikian, maksudnya, menanggapi jahilnya JongIn, membalas pria tan itu dengan melempari bantal bulu angsa yang bertumpuk pada sofa _maroon_ nya. Membuat JongIn justru membalas menyerang pria pucat itu, dan berakhir dengan mereka yang tiba-tiba tertawa, seperti pada adengan film _romance western._

SeHun seperti kehilangan dirinya?

Bukan, ini seperti ia menemukan cerah mentari yang sedari dulu ia cari.

.

.

" _see?_ begini kelihatan lebih baik" JongIn bersandar, menegak segelas air mineral dingin yang menetaskan embun sejuk.

"aku lelah bodoh" lagi, SeHun melempar bantal, tepat mengenai JongIn yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya, membuat air itu menumpahi kemeja dan celana pria tan.

" _ops! Sorry JongIn"_ SeHun melebarkan matanya.

" ." lupakan segala dinginnya SeHun, karena dirinya justru tertawa lepas bersama JongIn yang bersiap akan melakukan suatu kekerasan melucu kepada dirinya.

Dan fakta bahwa SeHun lupa akan jati dirinya benar-benar terjadi malam ini. SeHun merasa semua berbeda, ia seperti bertemu dengan dunia dan ditarik kearah yang berwarna oleh JongIn, terkait fakta bahwa dirinya _strict_ dan _cold._

Hatinya menghangat, terasa sedikit aliran listrik yang menyengat jantungnya, membuat degupan serasa lebih cepat, seakan dirinya seperti mengidap penyakit jantung.

.

.

.

Pagi ini SeHun merasa lebih baik, ia merasa tubuhnya seperti disihir menjadi lebih ringan, ntah apa penyebabnya, tak biasanya ia seperti ini.

Melupakan sejenak kejadian semalam, SeHun merasakan ponselnya bergetar selagi dirinya memasak _breakfast_.

 **Fr: JongIn**

 **Hey, aku dibawah, aku tunggu.**

Sial. Apa yang dilakukan pria bodoh itu di hari yang sibuk ini? Memangnya SeHun _rapunzel_ harus 'menjemput' pangerannya, okay, dirinya mulai tidak fokus.

Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan menuju lobi, ah, dan disana, ada tuan yang terhormat Kim JongIn sedang menunggu dengan cengiran bodoh terpatri di wajah adonisnya.

" _what are you doing here, bastard?"_ SeHun berbisik.

"menjemput princess" JongIn menggeret jemari SeHun, tanpa adanya persetujuan dari sang pemilik tangan pucat.

"ya! Bisa tidak kamu berhenti mengangguku" SeHun siap mengeluarkan kata tajamnya sesampainya pada mobil JongIn.

"ah, kamu mulai lagi." Mati kau, Kim JongIn. Dengan segala kesoktahuanmu.

"ck! Berhenti mengangguku, dasar otak udang"

"SeHun, berhentilah berkelana dengan mulutmu, percuma, aku tidak akan menurunkanmu disini" JongIn fokus pada titik pandangnya; jalanan.

" _you! You are definitely a dead meat, Kim JongIn"_ dan JongIn hanya bergumam pelan, membuat SeHun pada akhirnya mengalah tidak berkomentar apapun.

.

.

"jam 7 sore nanti, aku menjemputmu disini, okay?" JongIn mengerling.

"mati kau, maniak" SeHun acuh, berjalan keluar dari mobil seperti orang linglung, lalu mengembalikan kesadarannya dan berjalan elok, aura dingin yang tadi menguap perlahan muncul ke permukaan.

" _well!_ Lihat siapa diantar siapa!" tepat setelah itu, SeHun ingin membakar dan menguliti baekhuun hidup-hidup karena mulut embernya yang tidak tahu tempat.

"diamlah baek" SeHun berjalan lurus, memasuki lift, dimana BaekHyun masih mengikutiny, persis seperti domba ternak.

"oh SeHunnie~ aku melihat dengan kepalaku sendiri kamu dia—hmp!"

Terkutuklah BaekHyun hingga keturunannya.

"diamlah sebentar, BaekHyun" setelah jarum lift menunjukkan angka 17, SeHun keluar terburu-buru, menggeret BaekHyun yang disekap olehnya, oh yang benar saja, reputasi dan harga diri.

.

.

SeHun berani bersumpah rasanya dirinya seperti pelaku criminal pencabulan anak dibawah umur, bagaimana tidak?

BaekHyun dan ChanYeol menginterogasi dirinya seakan-akan seperti itu.

"sumpah aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, baek, hyung" SeHun malas sekali, seharusnya dirinya sedang mengoreksi cv-cv yang berkeliaran dimejanya, tapi dirinya malah disibukkan perihal kedua anak gila yang sepagi buta ini malah menanyai mengapa dirinya bisa berangkat kantor bersama si maniak hitam itu.

"jangan berbohong, SeHunnie" astaga, byun BaekHyun.

"sudahlah sayang, mungkin mereka memang tidak ada apa-apa" ChanYeol membenarkan.

" _no, yeollie._ Pasti si hitam itu ingin mendekati uri SeHunnie"

"hyung, uruslah anak monyetmu, aku harus mengoreksi cv yang masuk" SeHun berdiri, meninggalkan 'diskusi darurat pagi' secepat kilat, bisa gila jika dirinya masih disana berlama-lama.

.

.

JongIn tampak sangat bahagia, kelewat bahagia, pasalnya aksinya tadi pagi lumayan nekat, hey, dia bisa saja mendapat tendangan atau pukulan hebat dari seorang oh SeHun yang dingin dan sangat jutek, tapi buktinya? Dirinya berhasil mengantar oh SeHun ke kantornya, walaupun sedikit perlawanan, tapi bukan masalah selama dirinya tidak terluka.

Ntahlah, apa yang membuat JongIn sebegini senangnya menjahili SeHun, bahkan, fakta bahwa waktu emreka bertemu hanya berjarak singkat-singkat? Tapi dirinya merasa seperti sudah tertarik dalam pusaran kehidupan SeHun yang menurutnya mengasyikan.

Lamunan paginya tersentak karena sebuah dering telfon, nama _mom_ berkedip menunggu.

" _halo? Ibu? Ada apa?"_

… _.._

" _hylla? Siapa?"_

… _._

" _ah? Begitu? Kuusahakan"_

…

" _baiklah bu, baiklah"_

…

" _aku mengerti ibu, aku tahu, baik, jam 7 petang ini? Ya, ya, ya ibu, aku tahu, ya, melati, baiklah, ya aku mencintaimu juga"_

Telfon mati, JongIn mengela nafas.

Siapa pula hyllaria? Dirinya menerka, apalagi yang ibunya perbuat, yang tidak bosan-bosan mengurusi masalah percintaannya, dan oh, apa yang ibunya akan katakan jika dirinya tahu kalau JongIn sedan tertarik oleh seorang,

Lelaki?

Oh, astaga.

.

.

Baiklah, katakan bahwa SeHun terlalu bodoh menuruti perintah si gila JongIn utnuk menunggu pria tan itu menjemputnya pukul 7 petang ini, dan sekarang pria gila itu telat 15 menit dari yang seharusnya.

Demi neptunus, SeHun sangat menyesal membuang 15 menit waktu perjalannnya untuk menunggu JongIn sialan.

Sampai mobil silver yang SeHun ketahui milik raja iblis itu datang.

"oh sayang, apa kamu menungguku? Maafkan aku yang lama ini" JongIn membuka kaca penumpang, memberi tatapan melas menggoda yang membuat SeHun justru ingin menampar wajah sialan itu dengan sepatu kuda milik pamannya di desa.

"enyah kau, dasar idiot" SeHun mesuk dengan gerakan kasar, dirinya sangat malas berada terlalu lama di kantor, membuat penatnya semakin menjadi.

"maafkan aku SeHun?" JongIn memberi emotikon wajah sendu pada SeHun, yang pasti tidak akan mempan.

"perhatikan jalanan dan berhenti memasang wajah udang seperti itu" SeHun memejamkan matanya perlahan, melepas segala beban-beban sialan itu.

"apa kamu lelah?" JongIn melirik SeHun.

"menurutmu?"

"aku hanya bertanya, SeHunnie" JongIn hendak menyentuh puncak kepala SeHun, namun tangannya dihalangin SeHun yang melihat dirinya seakan akan menikannya.

"uh? Kamu mau dinner?" JongIn bertanya rancu.

"aku lelah kai" oh?

"hei, darimana kamu tahu nama panggilanku di amerika?" JongIn melirik SeHun antusias, pasalhnay teman koreanya pun tidak banyak yang tahu perihal nama panggilannya semasa dirinya di amerika.

Bodoh, mati kau, SeHun.

"uh? Apa? Mungkin kamu salah dengar" dan SeHun bukan pembohong terbaik se korea.

"hmm? Apa kau mencari informasi tentangku, SeHunnie?" senyum menyebalkan itu mengembang lagi.

" _wh-what? in your fucking dream"_ demi kerang laut, bagaimana cara menutupi kebodohannya yang berlipat ganda ini?

"SeHun?" senyum jahil itu belum pudar.

"hm?"

"apa kamu melakukan acara ' _mari-stalking-Kim-JongIn-yang-tampan'_ hari ini?"

"enyah kau, bedebah!" SeHun memecahkan 1 ketenangannya, menjadi lebih dirinya. Disambut tawa lonceng JongIn yang membuat hatinya bernar-benar menghangat hidup.

"sampai" JongIn menolehkan kepalanya pada SeHun, memberi isyarat bahwa lokasi yang dituju sudah mereka capai.

"uh, baiklah terima kasih JongIn" dan SeHun yang _clumsy,_ lupa melepaskan ikatan _seatbelt_ sehingga dirinya terpantul kembali kekursinya.

"kamu ini." JongIn tersenyum, membantu SeHun melepaskan _seatbelt_ sialan.

Wangi maskulin JongIn yang kini menyeruak perlahan melalui rongga penciuman SeHun, dan sedikit wangi citrus yang berasal dari ntah mana di anggota tubuh JongIn, lihatlah, bahkan kini mereka sangat dekat, SeHun bisa dengan mudah mendengar suara hembusan nafas JongIn yang berat.

Seakan waktu berputar terlalu lambat, enggan memberi kesan cepat pada mereka berdua, saat tak sengaja manik keduanya terlihat saling menyeret pada kubangan bodoh bernama ketertarikan, membuat mereka tak bisa lari dari kenyataan yang membelit, sebelum mereka sadar jika mereka jatuh cinta.

Pancaran mata JongIn yang bersemangat, dengan pandangan SeHun terhadap dunia yang hanya hitam-putih, tak elak mereka justru semakin dekat, hingga nafas mereka terasa didepan bibir keduanya, menandakan bahwa sesuatu yang diluar nalar mereka akan terjadi.

JongIn yang memulai, SeHun ingat. JongIn yang mengecup lembut bibirnya yang terkatup, dan rsanya menjalar keseluruh tubuh SeHun.

Menyenangkan baginya.

Saat lagi, bibir JongIn mengecup dan memandang Kristal matanya, mengalirkan segala ntah apa namanya kedalam diri SeHun.

" _so-sorry, SeHun. I didn't expect t—"_ JongIn meminta maaf.

" _it's okay, I know. Just.. yeah?"_ tidka, SeHun tidak menolak, namun tidak juga membenarkan, dirinya pun bingung?

 **Tbc**

 **Note:**

Hello guys! I really sorry abt keterlambatan aku buat update, dikarenakan kao yang udah kelas 12 huhu, dan super sibuk karena sekolah sampe sabtu, masuk jam 6 pagi dan pulang jam 5 sore tapi terima kasih buat temen2 di grup kaihun yang senantiasa menjadi alarm kao buat ngelanjutin ff2 yang terbengkalai.

Pada kangen ga sama kao? #pede

Hey guys, jangan takut ya buat ingetin kao update ff! bisa greet kao di pin:51ACF615


	5. Chapter 4

_**Prev chap**_

Saat lagi, bibir JongIn mengecup dan memandang Kristal matanya, mengalirkan segala ntah apa namanya kedalam diri SeHun.

" _so-sorry, SeHun. I didn't expect t—"_ JongIn meminta maaf.

" _it's okay, I know. Just.. yeah?"_ tidak, SeHun tidak menolak, namun tidak juga membenarkan, dirinya pun bingung?

 **Chap 4!**

Malam ini, SeHun bersandar pada _bedboard_ nya, memikirkan apa yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu,

" _no. it's just a peck, nothing much."_ Dirinya merasa seperti idiot sekarang, memikirkan ulang dan mereka adegan yang terjadi di mobil. Seharusnya dirinya biasa saja, tidak berpengaruh apa-apa untuk dirinya, seharusnya dia tidak berfikir semalaman tentang hal itu.

"sialan kau, kim JongIn" dan SeHun berakhir membalikkan tubuhnya untuk terlelap.

.

.

"selamat pagi oh SeHun!" suara _super-annoying_ mengganggu pendengarannya dipagi hari, dan byun BaekHyun, datang mengenggang segelas susu.

" _uh, byun BaekHyun"_ SeHun masih dalam posisi _half-awake_ tidak terlalu peduli dengan kehadiran BaekHyun.

"hari ini aku dan ChanYeol akan pergi ke paris selama seminggu! Jadi aku ingin menawarkanmu kenaikan pangkat selama seminggu! Kau senang?"

Lagi, terkutuklah seorang byun BaekHyun dan keturunannya.

"apa?" bukan, SeHun bukannya senang dengan kenaikan pangkat, tapi lebih kepada, kedua orang gila –lebih tepatnya ChanYeol- ini menyerahkan tugas yang menumpuk seperti gunung Himalaya kepada dirinya? Apa gila?

"tidak mau, baek" SeHun memandang datar.

" _no, no,_ tidak bisa begini, aku sudah memesan tiket, kamu tahu, ChanYeol lelah dan butuh banyak sekali _refreshing"_ mengerling, ya kerlingan seperti wanita _bar-bar_ yang SeHun tahu maksudnya.

" _astaga baek._ Luhan hyung saja _suruh_ kembali ke korea" SeHun menutupi wajahnya dengan bantalnya.

"luhaen sedang sibuk, SeHun, ayolaah~ hanya seminggu" BaekHyun menggoyang-goyangkan badan SeHun,

"atau aku menyuruh kim JongIn datang kesini, agar kamu mau?" pria mungil itu tertawa sendiri.

" _no way!_ Jangan pria dengan wajah mesum itu!" yang pucat terduduk, matanya melebar 2 kali lipat begitu mendengar nama JongIn, sial, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya setelah kejadian semalam, dirinya sangat malu.

" _why?"_ BaekHyun tersenyum misterius, diam-diam mengeluarkan ponselnya yang men _dial_ seseorang,

"hallo?"

"kim jongiiin"

Seketika itu SeHun membulat dan melempar bantalnya kepada BaekHyun, sementara pria yang menjadi amukan? Hanya terkekeh sambil berjoget bak anak ayam.

"ia bilang akan sampai 15 menit lagi, jadi sebaiknya kamu mandi dan bersiap, ya _princess SeHun"_ menjulurkan lidah sebelum keluar dari kamar SeHun, yang benar saja, BaekHyun masih sayang nyawa dan rambutnya yang indah.

.

.

 _ **Present**_

pria dengan surai _brunette_ dan kulit tan sedang fokus menatap layar dimensi, mengerjakan beberapa hal yang penting, sesampai harus dibawa pulang ke kediamannya.

" _honey, you look tired, take a rest"_ wanita bermata hijau bersandar pada _dashboard_ kasur, dibelainya perut yang semakin hari Nampak semakin menunjukan _baby bumps_ nya.

"tidak, Hylla, aku belum mengantuk, kamu duluan saja" dingin, ucapannya tak mengarahkan pada intonasi hangat, seperti, es.

"aku belum mengantuk" wanita itu cemberut, memberikan kesan sebal dan sedih kepada suaminya yang sedari tadi sibuk pada layar bergerak itu.

"minum susu hamilmu, agar bisa tidur lelap" masih sibuk.

" _JongInnie~"_

"ada apa lagi, Hylla?" akhirnya pria itu mengalah, memberi tatapan pada wanita yang sedari tadi merengek tidak jelas.

"tidur" sahutnya.

"jangan menungguku, Hylla. Masih banyak yang harus ku kerjakan, _okay?"_ JongIn tersenyum meminta dimaklumi, pasalnya sedari tadi Hylla sudah meminta ini dan itu, sehingga JongIn belum bisa mengerjakan banyak hal yang seharusnya ia kerjakan sedari tadi.

"baiklah, selamat tidur, JongIn"

" _good night Hylla"_ dan dirinya kembali fokus pada _pc_ nya.

Ntahlah, JongIn merasa hampa, tidak seperti dulu, seperti ada yang mengganjal relungnya. Dirinya tidak merasa bahagia, tidak merasakan sebahagia itu, tidak seperti bersama orang itu.

 _Oh SeHun._

Ia merasa, menikahi Hylla tidak menjadi segalanya, ia justru merasa Hylla tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama dalam menjalin rumah tangga, ia bahkan—

—jujur saja, ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan anak yang dikandung oleh Hylla, jangan bilang JongIn tidak tahu, Hylla yang pernah menaruh garam pada minuman orang tuanya, saat mereka berkunjung ke apartemen JongIn, dan SeHun menawarkan diri membuatkan minum. Hylla, yang sengaja menyerempet SeHun dan keponakan JongIn saat ia mereka bertiga sedang pergi bertamasya, sehingga marahlah orang tua JongIn pada SeHun, mungkin beberapa fakta itu bisa dijadikan referensi JongIn mengenai hal-hal buruk ynag terjadi secara beruntun selama dirinya dan SeHun menjalin hubungan, tapi, apa begitu jahatnya Hylla? Bagaimana jika SeHun benar-benar yang melakukannya?

"huft, melelahkan" ia bersandar pada kursinya, memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berat sedari tadi, memikirkan hal-hal yang kini sudah berfinal(menurutnya) selama 4 bulan tidak akan ada habisnya, 'kan?

"lebih baik aku tidur" melankahkan kakinya, lalu berbaring disebelah seseorang yang kini sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk dinafkahi dan disayangi.

Menunggu sampai lelap menjemput.

.

.

.

" _Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath, Feeling like I'm walking my last steps. Look at all of these tears I've wept, Look at all the promises that I've kept" -purpose_

"SeHun, bangun" SeHun menatap samar pada orang didepannya, yang membangunkannya dari tidur yang ntah lelap atau tidak, seakan memorinya tak lepas begitu saja.

"kai?"

"ini ChanYeol" pria surai abu-abu itu menatap sedikit tak suka pada SeHun, yang dalam refleknya, masih menyebut nama pria brengsek yang sudah membuat dirinya rusak.

ChanYeol mengerti, mengapa SeHun begitu sedih, dirinya tak elak memiliki siapa-siapa yang dapat ia berikan kasih sayangnya sepenuhnya, setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal, dan JongIn? Seakan obatnya saat dirinya benar-benar butuh seseorang yang tulus.

"c-ChanYeol?" SeHun duduk, mengusap matanya.

"ya, SeHun. Sarapanlah, aku membuatkanmu telur dan _bacon."_ ChanYeol tersenyum, memberi kesan yang hangat dan nyaman, sekedar untuk membangkitkan semangat membara SeHun yang dulu pernah hidup,

Karena rubah jantan itu.

"BaekHyun menunggumu diluar, aku juga" ChanYeol meninggalkan SeHun yang masih tak bergeming.

Dirinya bangkit, menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci muka, menatap apntulan dirinya di cermin, yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Dulu, JongIn selalu mengigatkannya segala hal, makan ia memasakkan SeHun yang tergolong malas makan, hal terkonyol adalah membacakan seri _princess_ saat SeHun tidak bisa tidur, ntah itu karena pekerjaan, atau kelelahan yang membuat _insomnia_ nya kambuh.

Bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis, mengingat satu hal kecil yang selalu JongIn lakukan untuk SeHun.

.

.

 **Lost stars**

 **By kaorie jung**

 **cast: Kim JongIn x Oh SeHun/KaiHun**

 **genre: angst. shou-ai/bxb**

 **Don't like don't read, babe**

.

.

"kita akan berangkat 1 bulan lagi,visa sudah diurus, kalau tidak ada hambatan kita akan berangkat pertengahan bulan depan, bagaimana SeHun?" ChanYeol mengawali pembicaraan mereka, ditengah menyantap telur dan _bacon_.

"baiklah" ia tersenyum tipis.

"kamu benar-benar yakin, 'kan SeHun?" BaekHyun mengelus tangan SeHun.

"tentu saja" lagi, senyum tipis yang dipaksakan.

"jangan lupa masukkan beberapa barang yang memang ingin kamu bawa, sedikit saja, kamu tidak mungkin membawa pigura besar foto keluargamu kan?" ChanYeol mencairkan suasana, bergurau agar SeHun setidaknya merasa lebih nyaman.

"tentu saja, hyung. Sekalian saja ku bawa kulkas besar itu berserta isinya" SeHun menanggapi dengan sedikit tawa.

Lega rasanya.

.

.

JongIn terbangun karena suara berisik ponsel milik Hylla yang sedari tadi berdering, sial, padahal masih ada sekitar 3 jam sebelum berangkat ke kantor, tapi suara bisingnya memekakkan telinga.

"Hyl, Hyllaria" ia memanggil wanita bermata hijau itu, saat menengokkan badannya, tak Nampak Hylla yang terlelap, akhirnya JongIn memutuskan untuk mengangkat ponsel Hylla.

JongIn menyerit, tidak ada nama kontak di nomer tersebut, ia kemudian menekan tombol hijau.

"hallo, dengan siapa?"

" _Hylla?"_

"maaf, aku suaminya, ini siapa?" JongIn bertambah bingung saat suara lelaki terdengar dari ujung sana.

" _wah, suatu kehormatan bisa berbincang langsung dengan kim JongIn, benar kan?"_

"maaf, ini dengan siapa?"

"aku pacar istrimu, yang memberi be—"

Ia tidak dapat mendengar kalimat itu sampai tuntas, karena tiba-tiba Hylla datang merebut ponselnya,

"abaikan saja, pasti orang itu lagi" ekspresinya sulit ditebak, JongIn gemas sendiri ingin mengetahuinya.

"memang dia siapa?" selidk JongIn.

"aku tidak tahu, ia sering menelfonku lalu berkata yang aneh-aneh, seperti _creeper"_ Hylla kemudian meletakkan ponselnya ke nakas,

"sudah, lebih baik kita sarapan, aku membuatkanmu _mac 'n cheese_ untuk pagi ini" wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian menarik JongIn untuk bangkit dan menuju meja makan.

Sementara JongIn, masih belum sepenuhnya percaya, apalagi pria itu sepertinya terasa dekat dengan Hylla.

.

.

.

"aku mau berangkat kerja" SeHun baru saja menggulung lengan bajunya, bersiap ke kantor lalu BaekHyun justru menghadangnya di depan pintu.

"kata ChanYeol kamu tidak boleh ke kantor"

"tapi, ada beberapa berkas dan cv yang harus aku koreksi, baek" air mukanya memelas, beberapa hari dirumah tanpa melakukan berbagai aktivitas membuatnya jenuh, lebih baik ia membunuh waktu dengan bekerja dibandi _luntang-lantung_ di apartemen.

"kalau begitu belikan aku beberapa barang di super market, nanti malam ChanYeol akan masak cordon bleu" BaekHyun tiba-tiba berlalri ke meja makan, lalu kembali kehadapan SeHun dan menyerahkan secarik kertas daftar belanjaan yang perlu dibeli.

"tapi, baek—"

" _no._ cepat beli, dan jangan coba-coba ke kantor atau aku—"

"baiklah-baiklah, apapun itu ancamanmu aku akan kesana, aku pergi dulu, _love you, mommy"_ dan BaekHyun terkikik saat SeHun berkata demikian.

.

.

SeHun geming, suaranya tak keluar barang seoktafpun, saat perjalanan menuju salah satu super market besar, dirinya hanya mengeraskan volume radio yang menemaninya di pagi yang sedikit mendung ini, ia menekan-nekan asal radionya, berpindah dari satu radio ke yang lainnya,

Terhenti ketika—

"…. _When you love someone, but it goes to waste, Could it be worse?"_

—kalimat itu membimbingnya kembali pada pesona masa lalu, menyeretnya pada kenyataan pahit yang ternyata justru menghantam lebih kencang.

" _you, fucking bastard, kim JongIn"_ kalimatnya memang terasa sangat negative, namun kristalnya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang terlalu sering jatuh untuk pria macam dia. Untung lampu merah lumayan lama, SeHun memiliki setidaknya dua menit untuk menenangkan diri dari _panic attack_ yang dialaminya.

JongIn seperti _anxiety_ baginya.

.

.

Baru saja dirinya selesai membayar, dan memutuskan untuk duduk sebentar di kedai donat dalam supermarket tersebut, matanya bergerak liar, baru saja duduk, ia melihat seorang wanita dengan baju hamil, berjalan masuk kedalam, relungnya mendingin beku.

Hyllaria choi

Berdiri disana memesan satu lusin donat, untuk di take away.

SeHun tak berani menatap wanita itu, dirinya menyibukkan diri, memperhatikan _cappuccino_ dan donatnya yang terasa manis dimulut, baru saja dirinya mengadahkan kepala kea rah pintu masuk, saat melihat pria itu, kim JongIn, masuk ke dalam, hatinya bergemuruh, terdapat rindu yang menyesakkan, tak berhenti, dirinya sekakan membeku, berpaling pun tak sanggup.

Seakan _slow motion,_ matanya mensayu, melihat bahagianya Hyllaria yang mengetahui jika suaminya disana, ia tak bergeming, sedikit harapan bahwa JongIn menoleh kearahnya, melihat keberadaannya yang sudah _bobrok._

Tuhan sungguh baik kepada SeHun, ataukah salah sangka? JongIn menoleh tepat kearahnya, mata mereka beradu, JongIn, terlihat begitu kaget, manum sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan segala kekagetannya, mencoba tersenyum pada pria disebrang sana, yang sedang menikmati segelas kopi dan donat.

SeHun tersenyum tipis, pancaran matanya mengabu, terasa sulit untuk menyuarakan keikhlasan.

Sampai terasa bahwa JongIn semakin pudar dari pandangannya, dua fakta yang ia sadari, pria itu berjalan menjauh, dan matanya terasa panas karena genangan air mata di pelupuknya.

SeHun menghembuskan nafasnya, menenangkan semua yang terasa membuatnya pening dan semakin buruk. Kenapa ia harus melihat hal yang seperti ini?

Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit, membawa kantong belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak, meninggalkan jejak kepedihan disana.

.

.

"sayang kamu kenapa diam saja, sih?" Hylla bergumam, dirinya sibuk memakan gula-gula pada donat _glaze_ ,

"tidak apa-apa, hanya ada sedikit masalah di kantor" JongIn tersenyum tipis, kemudian fokus kembali pada jalanan, instingnya mengatakan jelas bahwa tadi adalah SeHun, pria yang ia sakiti hanya demi Hylla, wanita yang di banggakan ibunya, yang bahkan dirinya tidak tahu perasaannya terhadap Hylla.

Pria itu, terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat, kantung matanya, dirinya pasti susah terlelap akhir-akhir ini, senyum tipisnya yang ia paksakan, pasti ada hal yang sangat menganjal dirinya, pria itu tidak baik-baik saja, 'kan?

JongIn terus berkutat pada pikirannya yang bergerak liar, mengikuti arus instingnya, dimana SeHun yang mendominasi, rindu rasanya, melihat pria yang pernah ia kejar, menjadi serapuh itu, bohong jika JongIn tidak tahu, terlihat jelas dari kristalnya yang menggelap.

" _huft"_ hanya hembusan nafas yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"sayang? Kau jadi repot menjemputku karena aku yang minta" wajah Hylla menunjukkan kebersalahannya.

"tidak apa" JongIn hanya mengangguk singkat, memarkirkannya di depan apartemen, menunggu agar Hylla keluar.

"ku tunggu nanti malam" Hylla tersenyum lebar, hanya dibalas anggukan oleh JongIn.

Setelah kepergian JongIn, Hylla memuram,

"pria itu lagi, dasar bajingan, mati saja" lalu tersenyum miring setelah benar-benar masuk kedalam gedung apartemen.

.

.

SeHun masuk kerumah dengan pandangan yang masih kosong, membuat BaekHyun kaget karena tiba-tiba di tempeli oleh pria pucat itu.

"ada apa, _SeHunnie?"_ BaekHyun menatapnya penuh,

SeHun hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum, mencoba seceria mungkin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"ada apa?" BaekHyun bertanya lagi,

"tidak apa—"

"ada apa, oh SeHun?" air muka BaekHyun berjalan serius, menatap lekat SeHun yang sedari tadi tidak berbicara banyak.

"hanya, tadi, kamu tahu, yah, j-JongIn, aku melihatnya bersama, kau tahu" SeHun mengedikkan bahunya lemah, tatapannya dibanjiri sayatan.

"jangan begini, SeHun" kemudian BaekHyun memeluknya erat. Seakan memang SeHun butuh pelukan hangan yang membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"kita benar-benar akan pergi kan, baek?"

 **tbc**

hello guise~ ini special aku update buat lulu sama achan yang sedari kemaren merenget lost stars minta di update, TARAAA~

sorry for typos and wrong EYD bcs saya teh bukan guru bahasa

as always, add me on bbm:51ACF615

Tanya apa aja silahkan tapi jangan terror saya pwease

Dankee and keep fav,follow and review this ff 3


	6. Chapter 5

**Prev chap**

"hanya, tadi, kamu tahu, yah, j-Jongin, aku melihatnya bersama, kau tahu" SeHun mengedikkan bahunya lemah, tatapannya dibanjiri sayatan.

"jangan begini, SeHun" kemudian BaekHyun memeluknya erat. Seakan memang SeHun butuh pelukan hangan yang membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman.

"kita benar-benar akan pergi kan, baek?"

 **Chap 5**

BaekHyun bungkam, bukan, bukan karena mereka tak jadi melakukan penerbangan ke amerika, tapi BaekHyun tahu, pergi ke amerika bukan pilihan SeHun, ia pasti sebenarnya ragu untuk pergi,

"jika kamu ragu, kita bisa membatalkannya" BaekHyun mengusap lembut punggung SeHun yang sedikit bergetar,

"tidak, aku yakin ini yang terbaik untukku" SeHun melepas pelukan mereka, tersenyum sangat dipaksakan, kemudian menghapus beberapa tetes Kristal yang menuruni pipinya, yang memupuk pada pelupuk mata indahnya yang Nampak kosong.

"kamu mandi sana, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam, sebentar lagi ChanYeol pulang" BaekHyun memutar badan SeHun untuk membelakanginya, lalu menepuk – nempuk bokong pria pucat itu, untuk menyuruhnya segera bersih – bersih.

.

.

" _And I know, and I know, and I know, She gives you everything, But, boy, I couldn't give it to you, And I know, and I know, and I know, That you got everything, But I got nothing here without you" –one last time_

Kim Jongin baru saja menyelesaikan _meeting_ hari ini, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk melanjutkan aktivitas kantornya, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemennya.

Jongin sedang bersandar pada pojok lift kemudian ponselnya bergetar,

"halo?"

" _hyung"_

"ya, ada apa?"

"Oh SeHun, kudengar kabarnya bahwa ia akan pindah kembali ke amerika"

"d-dari mana kau tahu?"

"sepupunya dan pacarnya yang cantik itu"

"ChanYeol dan BaekHyun?"

"ya mereka tidak sengaja membicarakan perihal kepindahan SeHun dan kebetulan aku berpapasan dengan mereka"

"kalau begitu, terima kasih"

 _Pik._

Gengggaman pada ponselnya menguat, apa benar Oh SeHun akan melakukan kepindahan ke amerika, tempat dimana dirinya juga pernah menimba ilmu dahulu, termpat pertama kali mereka bertemu?

Jongin merasa bodoh, mengapa dirinya tidak pernah bisa semudah itu untuk melepaska SeHun, padahal terlihat jelas bahwa SeHun hampir saja melukai bayi yang dikandung oleh _hylla._ Ya tuhan, pikirannya tentang ini membuat kepalanya semakin penat dan lelah, ia benar-beanr butuh istirahat yang cukup hari ini.

.

.

 **Lost stars**

 **By kaorie jung**

 **cast: Kim Jongin x Oh SeHun/KaiHun**

 **genre: angst. shou-ai/bxb**

 **Don't like don't read, babe**

.

.

Kali ini SeHun menatap lagit – langit dengan pandangan yang kosong –lagi— tak banyak yang dapat ia pikirkan, namun banyangan masa lalunya yang membuat ia terkadang lupa diri, kemudian melakukan hal- hal yang dapat membahayakan fisik dan psikisnya, SeHun mengerti, Jongin sudah terlalu jauh untuk kembali di gapai, pria itu sudah bahagia dengan hylla dan calon putra atau putri mereka yang dikandung hylla, lagi pula SeHun yakin, Jongin bahagia, hylla adalah wanita yang cantik, dan pandai, singkatnya, pandai menutupi kebusukannya.

Jika saja. Jika saja SeHun tidak begitu jatuh hati pada seorang Kim Jongin, mungkin dirinya masih berdiri tegak sampai detik ini, masih mempertahankan tahtanya yang selalu tinggi dihadapan banyak orang, jika saja, SeHun tidak gay, SeHun tidak berbeda dengan pria pada umumnya, dirinya pasti akan sangat mudah bahagia, tanpa seorang Kim Jongin.

Apa ini memang takdirnya?

SeHun beringsut, mendudukan dirinya, bersandar pada _dashboard_ kasur, lalu mengamati ruang pribadinya, ruang ini sering menjadi saksi bisu bagaimana bahagianya SeHun dan Jongin, bagaimana menyenangkannya mereka menghabiskan malam, menerawang langit- langit kamar, bercanda, bahkan saling berteriak karena masalah perbedaan argumen lalu berakhir dengan Jongin yang memeluknya, emmeluk pria pucat itu erat, sembari membisikkan kata maaf ribuan kali, berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan ia.

Kemudian yang SeHun ingat tubuhnya menegang dan gemetar, tangan pucatnya memeluk erat lutut, jemarinya kemudian mulai membentuk garis- garis abstak pada permukaan kulit lengannya, SeHun sesak, ia benar-benar sesak nafas, seakan ruangan ini hampa udara, pelupuk matanya sudah tak kuasa untuk menahan Kristal bening yang menganak sungai, sebelum ia benar-benar lupa, ia dapat melihat ChanYeol dengan pakaian kantornya yang berlari dari arah pintu.

.

.

ChanYeol benar- benar kaget ketika ia menemukan shun dalam keadaan _panic attack_ pria pucat itu sudah sulit bernafas, ChanYeol memanggil BaekHyun dan meminta pria itu untuk membawakan kantung plastik, sementara ia harus segera melakukan sesuatu hal, yaitu menutup mulut SeHun, ChanYeol segera menaiki kasur SeHun, kemudian membungkam mulut pria kurang pigmen itu.

"SeHun, bernafaslah melalui hidung"

"BaekHyun cepat!" kemudian BaekHyun berlari dari luar, membawa sebuah _plastic bag_ seperti yang diminta ChanYeol, dengan sigap pria tinggi itu membuka _plastic bag_ dan menyusuh SeHun bernafas dengan _plastic bag_ itu.

"tenanglah SeHun" setelah itu, badan SeHun mulai merileks, matanya yang buram perlahan mulai lebih jernih,

"sayang, tolong ambilkan air mineral untuk SeHun" ChanYeol memohon, tak selang berapa lama, BaekHyun kembali dengan sebuah gelas terisi penuh dengan air mineral.

"SeHunnie, minumlah sedikit demi sedikit" BaekHyun mengelus punggung SeHun.

"t-terima kasih, BaekHyun, hyung" SeHun memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"istirahatlah, kamu pasti lelah" ChanYeol beringsut berdiri dari tempat semulanya,

"kamu mau makan? Aku masakkan bubur ya?" demi tuhan, BaekHyun sangat panic melihat keadaan SeHun yang seperti tadi, jika lagi- lagi karena Jongin, BaekHyun berumpah pria itu tidak akan pernah mendapat maaf darinya, bahkan jika sampai pria itu berlutut maaf.

SeHun mengangguk lemah,

"baiklah kamu istirahat, setelah buburnya siap aku akan kemari" pria surai abu-abu itu segera keluar kamar, diikuti ChanYeol.

"pastikan dirimu istirahat, jangan _over thinking"_ sebelum pintu tertutup rapat.

.

.

Terasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sampai berangsur-angsur apartemen SeHun mulai tersusun rapi, dirinya menyiapkan kepindahannya, ia akan berangkat 4 hari lagi, segala perlengkapan sudah siap, ada sebuah koper besar milik BaekHyun yang pria itu pinjamkan, karena menurutnya ada banyak barang yang harus pria pucat itu bawa.

"baek, kopermu masih cukup space kau tahu" SeHun masih terduduk untuk mengecheck beberapa bang yang harus ia bawa.

"baiklah coba kita lihat, apa kamu tidak mau membawa koleksi dvdmu, dan novelmu, ah buku literature yang ini tidak dibawa—" dan bla bla bla lainnya sehingga membuat kuping SeHun panas.

"tidak perlu baek yang penting sudah kumasukkan semua, lagi pula aku tidak perlu membawa terlalu banyak, lihat buku literature dan sebagainya yang penting sudah masuk kedalam koperku yang ini" SeHun menunjuk koer ukuran sedang yang memang berisi buka dan beberapa barang penting.

"baiklah bagaimana dengan baju-bajumu?" BaekHyun kemudian berjalan menuju kamar SeHun,

"tidak baek ini sudah cukup, aku bisa membelinya disana" SeHun menghela nafas.

"hm tidak, bawalah beberapa pakaian dinginmu siapa tahu kamu membutuhkannya" BaekHyun berteriak dari kamar SeHun, dan kembali membawa beberapa tumpuk baju tebal,

"astaga BaekHyun" SeHun menopang dagunya, memperhatikan segala benda yang menurutnya kurang penting.

"baiklah begini lebih baik, tutup benda ini, dan siapkan yang lainnya" BaekHyun bertepuk tangan, sial, tinggal beberapa lama bersama BaekHyun membuat SeHun yang notabenenya tidak terlalu peduli dengan sesuatu hal harus rela melakukan hal-hal detail demi keselamatan dirinya –menurut BaekHyun- dan SeHun penasaran bagaimana ChanYeol bisa bertahan dengan pria disampingnya.

.

.

.

Jongin masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk, bahkan sampai melupakan jam makan siangnya, dirinya kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"kapan SeHun berangkat?" ia termenung, sejauh ini dirinya belum sampai hati untuk menghubungi kembali pria pucat itu, bukan karena ia takut, ia hanya merasa tidak pantas untuk menghubungi pria itu, dirinya mungkin sudah terlalu jahat kepada SeHun, atau kah sebaliknya?

Dan juga, ntahlah Jongin juga merasa hubungan ia dan hylla tidak ada perkembangan, hanya begitu saja, dan bicara soal hylla kandungannya yag sudah mencapai _trimester_ ke 2 membuat wanita itu jadi lebih manja dari biasanya, dan jujur saja Jongin merasa agak sedikit,

Risih?

Ah, dan anak mereka perempuan.

Kabar yang cukup membahagian untuknya.

Jongin memutar-mutar ponselnya, membuka kontak di pnsel silver itu, mengamati sebuah _id_ yang dahulu sempat menjadi _prioritas_ nya.

'Oh SeHun'

Ia menimbang- nimbang apa sebaiknya menghubungi pria itu, hanya sekedar bertanya perihal keberangkatannya ke amerika, bukan suatu masalah besar kan?

Kemudian melempar pelan ponselnya,

"sial, kenapa jadi sulit?" Jongin memegangi kepalanya, urusan kantor dan masalah ini menjadi berbelit di pikirannya.

.

.

Jongin baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ apartemen dan menaiki lift menuju apartemennya, begitu Ia memasukkan pin pintu apartemen, terdengan hylla yang sedang menelfon seseorang,

"hylla? Kamu sedang menelfon siapa?" hylla Nampak sedikit terlonjak, kemudian menghampiri Jongin,

"sejak kapan kamu disini, sayang?"

"baru saja, saat aku dengan kamu seperti sedang merapalkan sumpah serapah pada ponselmu" Jongin mengerutkan alisnya,

"bukan siapa-siapa, hanya orang iseng, akhir- akhir ini memang banyak orang aneh yang salah sambung. Ah ya, kamu mau makan? Aku siapkan ya?" wajah wanita itu menjadi cerah, sembari menepukan tangannya, sebelum hylla berlalu, Jongin menahan lengannya,

"hyll, jika ada sesuatu apapun itu, katakan saja padaku, jangan disembunyikan, _okay?"_ air muka Jongin Nampak serius,

" _okay, daddy" dibalas_ oleh cengiran gemas khas wanita bermata hijau itu, lalu ia berlalu ke dapur

Setelah kepergian hylla, Jongin sedikit merasa janggal dengan hylla, seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan wanita itu terhadapnya.

.

.

SeHun sedang memandang langit- langit Seoul saat malam, menikmati hari-hari terakhirnya di tanah kelahirannya, udara dingin khas musim semi menyapa kulit pucatnya yang tampak kering, semilirnya menyejukan, walau berbeda rasanya seperti musim semi tahun lalu, dimana ia menghabiskan waktu bersama—

Tidak.

SeHun memejamkan matanya, mendorong jauh- jauh memori itu, dirinya sudah cukup lelah dengan semua drama picisan karangan hyllaria choi.

Lagipula setelah ia meninggalkan Seoul, ia akan memiliki hidup yang lebih menyenangkan, pikirnya.

2 hari lagi sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan Seoul, dan ntah kapan ia akan kembali, ia berdoa, agar angin malam ini dapat menghapus segala memori buruknya, agak tetes hujan membantu menumbuhkan jiwanya yang baru.

.

.

SeHun pagi ini bangun dengan segar, ini adalah hari terakhirnya di korea, ia akan berjalan- jalan sejenak, untuk memberikan memori menyenangkan yang bisa ia bawa ke amerika nanti,

"Oh SeHun, sarapan sudah siap" BaekHyun mengintip dibalik pintu inimalis SeHun,

"terima kasih baekkie" ia tersenyum tipis, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar menuju meja makan, dimana ada ChanYeol dan BaekHyun yang sudah duduk di ruang makan.

"bagaimana? Kau siap untuk besok?" ChanYeol menyuapkan sesendok omelet kedalam mulutnya.

"hm tentu saja" –lagi- senyum yang sama pagi ini.

" _flight_ kita jam 10 malam, dan tiba di _john f. kennedy international airport_ pada esok harinya" sahut ChanYeol menjelaskan,

"omg aku tidak sabar bertemu luhan baby" BaekHyun tersenyum sangta bahagia.

.

.

Malam ini Jongin masih menimbang-nimbang ponselnya, setahunya SeHun masih berada sikorea, ntah kapan pria itu akan terbang ke amerika,

" _now or never, Kim Jongin"_ ia memantapkan, kemudian mendial sebuah nomor yang ada di ponselnya.

.

.

Beberapa blok dari tempat Jongin, Oh SeHun sedang memandang kembali langit-langit kota Seoul, ini hari terakhirnya, esok ia akan melakukan penerbangan, kemudian memulai hidupnya disana, mengawali hidupnya disana.

SeHun mengeluarkan ponselnya, ingin mengambil gambar suasana kota Seoul yang pasti akan ia rindukan, tepat saat ia ingin menekan tombol untuk mengambil gambar, pinselnya menunjukan bahwa ia mendapat panggilan masuk,

 _Kim Jongin_

begitu yang tertera pada _caller id_ ponselnya.

SeHun hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya saking tak percaya pada apa yang ia lihat, dengan hati ragu SeHun menekan tombol telepon berwarna hijau.

"…."

"halo, SeHun?" dan suara pria itu, yang SeHun amat rindukan disetiap tidur malamnya, yang biasa menceritakan banyak hal kepadanya, yang menjadi suara paling favorit untuknya.

"y-ya halo?" suaranya menipis persis seperti benang takdir yang sudah akan lepas.

"apa kabar?" –lagi- SeHun menahan nafasnya, 'aku tidak baik Jongin, aku sendiri, aku lelah dengan hidupku, aku lelah sudah kau injak- injak. Aku tidak baik'

Hening sejenak,

"tentu saja baik" dan kata- kata bohong yang dapat kelaur dari bibir pucatnya.

.

.

"tentu saja baik" Jongin tersenyum tipis, apa SeHun benar-benar baik saja?

"baguslah"

"bagaimana denganmu?" ingin Jongin berkata, 'aku baik, namun tidak lebih baik saat dulu kita bersama'

"kurang lebih?" hanya kata rancu yang dapat ia lontarkan,

Hening cukup panjang.

"kudengar kau akan ke amerika untuk tinggal disana?" Jongin memulai percakapan.

"h-huh? Ya, aku akan berangkat besok" Jongin termenung.

"wah, p-pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa kesana" hal bodoh apa yang barusan Jongin katakan?

"hmm, begitulah"

Hening, hanya terdengar suara nafas.

"b-bagaimana kabar hylla dan bayi kalian?" Jongin seperti terkena cubitan kecil pada hati kecilnya, ingin ia meringis,

"mereka baik, dan ia perempuan" Jongin berusaha menjawab mati-matian dengan biasa aja

.

.

"mereka baik dan ia perempuan" SeHun tersenyum tipis, Jongin terdengar begitu bahagia dengan kabar itu.

"baguslah"

"ya, begitulah"

"SeHun?" SeHun rindu, rindu dipanggil sedemikian sayang oleh Jongin, setiap malam dulu.

"ya?"

"hati-hati, semoga selamat sampai tujuan" SeHun merilekskan bahunya yang tegang.

"terima kasih, Jongin"

.

.

"terima kasih, Jongin" 'Jongin' ya, pria tan itu begitu merindukan pria diseberangnya yang memanggilnya Jongin.

"sama-sama" ia mengigit bibirnya, menahan kegugupan.

"SeHun, aku minta maaf" menghela nafas sangat pelan saat akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari bibirnya,

" _h-huh?"_

"a-aku minta maaf" –lagi- rasanya seperti ada cubitan kecil pada hatinya.

"untuk apa?" Jongin meremat tangannya,

"untuk semuanya yang telah aku perbuat di masa lalu, yang membuatmu sedih" ntah apa yang ada dipikirannya, cairan bening sedikit mengaliri kelopak matanya.

.

.

"untuk semuanya yang telah aku perbuat di masa lalu, yang membuatmu sedih" SeHun menahan nafas, memejamkan mata, tangannya mulai berlain abstrak pada balkon apartemennya.

"ah? Tidak apa- apa" –lagi- SeHun terlalu banyak berbohong.

"aku— benar- benar minta maaf, SeHun" dadanya sesak, matanya tak dapat lagi menahan air mata yang mati-matian ia tahan sedari tadi, egonya meminta untuk bertahan kuat, namun hatinya terlalu rapuh untuk menjauh.

"dan aku benar- benar tidak apa- apa, Jongin" begitu seterusnya, beruntung BaekHyun dan ChanYeol sedang pergi, ia sendiri dirumah, jadi tidak perlu takut kedua orang itu memergokinya sedang berbincang via telfon dengan Jongin.

"b-baiklah" masih terdengar keraguan pada kata-kata mereka berdua.

"dan pula, terima kasih SeHun, sampai jumpa"

"ntah ini apa, tapi, aku merindukanmu SeHun"

 _Pik._

Hubungan itu terputus, menggantung begitu saja, SeHun terduduk di balkonnya, memegang erat ponsel yang menjadi saksi atras segala yang barusan terjadi.

SeHun menganak sungai, tangisnya sendu,

"a-aku juga merindukanmu, Jongin" runtuh sudah benteng yang ia bangun mati-matian, untuk tidak lemah terhadap Jongin, untuk menjauh dari Jongin, ia memeluk lututnya, mengais rindunya dalam diam.

SeHun berdoa pada semesta, agar Jongin bahagia, ia mengerti, mungkin cinta Jongin tidak pergi, hanya tak kembali kepadanya.

Ia hening, menerawang jauh pada awan- awan yang pernah menjadi bahagianya bersama pria itu, sedihnya baru saja sampai, saat kemudain sebuah dot merah tanda notifikasi membubarkan sejenak, itu pesan singkat, tertera dari orang yang sama yang membuatnya berdebar dahulu, kemudian terhempas.

 _Kim Jongin: maafkan aku karena aku merindukanmu, SeHun._

 **Tbc**

Hello guys, udah cukup panjang dari biasanya kah? My eyes little bit watery when I wrote this one, lol.

Makasih udah mau nungguin lost stars yang updatenya seabad sekali heheu, as always keep reading, fav, follow, and review!

Kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, add me on bbm: 51ACF615


	7. Chapter 6

**Prev chap**

Ia hening, menerawang jauh pada awan- awan yang pernah menjadi bahagianya bersama pria itu, sedihnya baru saja sampai, saat kemudain sebuah dot merah tanda notifikasi membubarkan sejenak, itu pesan singkat, tertera dari orang yang sama yang membuatnya berdebar dahulu, kemudian terhempas.

 _Kim Jongin: maafkan aku karena aku merindukanmu, SeHun._

 **Chap 6**

" _I thought that from this heartache, I could escape, But I fronted long enough to know  
There ain't no way, And today, I'm officially missing you" –offically missing you_

Sehun berguling kearah kanan kasurnya saat matahari pagi menyapa indra pengeliatannya, ia merasakan sedikit pening dan susah membuka matanya, sial pasti matanya bengkak seperti mata kodok.

Ia duduk di pinggir kasur, mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, membuat kepalanya semakin pening, semalam jongin menghubunginya, dan—

 _Kim Jongin: maafkan aku karena aku merindukanmu, SeHun._

Ia mengecheck ponselnya, mendapati pesan itu nyata, artinya semua nyata malam itu, jongin yang mengucapkan terima kasih dan maaf, juga mengatakan bahwa pria tan itu rindu pada sehun.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, kali ini tidak untuk menangis, tapi untuk mengiklaskan semuanya, sehun hanya perlu mengingat seberapa banyak memori indah yang ia ciptakan di tanah kelahirannya, kemudian ia akan hidup senyaman- nyamannya disana. Menjadi yang lebih baik.

" _sehun?_ Sarapan" baekhyun memecahkan keheningan sehun,

"oh, ya baekhyun" pria itu tersenyum sayu, membuat baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar sehun,

"apa kamu sekarang ragu?" pria surai abu- abu itu mengelus punggung sehun.

"tidak, baek. Aku hanya—semalam.." sehun menggigit bibirnya ragu, ia takut baekhyun akan marah padanya.

"apa sms jongin membuatmu sangat sedih sampai tertidur di balkon semalam?" baekhyun tersenyum, sementara sehun menatapnya bingung.

"kamu tidak membuka notifnya, tentu saja aku tahu, dan lagi apa dia menghubungimu lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng,

"hanya itu, satu kali" –dan juga sempat menelfon- begitu dalam hatinya, tentu saja sehun takut baekhyun terlalu heboh, jika chanyeol tahu, maka habislah riwayat jongin hari ini.

"kalau sudah merasa lebih enak, kamu bisa keluar untuk sarapan, kita akan berangkat nanti sore" baekhyun bangkit dan meninggalkan sehun sendiri di kamar, membuat ia bisa lebih banyak berfikir, memberi banyak waktu luang untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya dan kepalanya yang terlalu penuh oleh pria brengsek macam jongin.

Sehun menghela nafas, waktunya sendiri terlalu banyak, dan itu membuat isi otak dan hatinya smakin penuh bukan berkurang.

.

.

 **Lost stars**

 **By kaorie jung**

 **cast: Kim Jongin x Oh SeHun/KaiHun**

 **genre: angst. shou-ai/bxb**

 **Don't like don't read, babe**

.

.

"jongin" wanita bermata hijau keluar dari kamar mandi,

"hmm, _hylla"_ pria tan itu sedang berfokus pada _personal computer_ nya, hari ini ia tidak bekerja karena _hylla_ memintanya untuk tidak bekerja, karena wanita itu terus mengeluh karena ia tidak bisa tidur dan selalu mual di masa kehamilan yang sudah di trimester ke 2, dan seharusnya itu tidak terjadi.

"pinggangku sakit" wanita itu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya,

"jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, istirahatlah" mata jongin masih tidak beralih fokus pada _pc_ nya, sesekali ia melirik jam wekker yang ada di samping laptopnya.

"jongin jangan sibuk terus" hylla mengdekapkan tangannya.

"aku sedang bekerja, hyll"

" _but jongin, my back is hurt"_ hylla mulai merengek, membuat jongin akhirnya menghela nafas dan berbalik menuju ranjang dimana hylla duduk,

"baiklah hyll, ada apa sekarang?" jongin duduk di lantai, mengadahkan kepalanya melihat hylla.

"kamu sibuk?"

"begitulah?" jongin menjawab seadanya, hylla menjadi lebih manja dari biasanya dan itu menyebalkan menurut jongin.

"huh, kenapaa?" hylla mem _pout_ kan bibirnya, saat jongin hendak mejawab, ponsel hylla yang berada di nakas berdering nyaring,

"ponselmu" jongin menunjuk ponsel putih di nakas.

"itu pasti tidak penting jongin" hylla masih meletakan tangannya di dada.

"angkat saja siapa tahu penting" jongin berdiri, mengambil ponsel yang ada di meja nakas,

"hallo?"

"wah jongin ya?"

"y—"

"sudah jongin, pasti tidak penting kan?" hylla merebut ponselnya, kemudian mematikan sambungan telfon itu, membuat jongin mengerutkan alisnya.

"kenapa?"

"apanya yang kenapa sayang?" hylla membesarkan matanya.

"kenapa kamu matikan telfonnya?" jongin menyelidik,

"karena pasti itu tidak penting"

"tap—"

"jongiin, aku ingin es krim" hylla mengkerut, wanita itu mencebilkan bibirnya,

"huft, okay, aku akan belikan" jongin mengalah, dan hal itu membuat ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dirinya tentang hylla, dan lagi suara pria di telfon itu langsung menyadari bahwa itu adalah dirinya, bahkan jongin saja tidak tahu ia siapa.

Jongin harus tahu itu.

.

.

"baekhyun! Cepat" sehun sudah gatal kakinya ingin cepat cepat turun ke lobby, pria feminim itu sangat lama sedari tadi, ntah apa yang ia lakukan didalam apartemen sehun.

"hyung lama sekali anak monyet itu" sehun protes, pasalnya memang lama sekali, baekhyun dari tadi sibuk sendiri dengan entah apa.

"berisik" pria manis itu keluar dengan menggeret koper miliknya,

"yasudah, ayo kita pergi, hyuk saeng sudah menunggu dibawah sedari tadi" chanyeol mulai mengemasi barang yang harus dibawa turun,

"kupikir kita naik taksi, hyung?"

"akan lebih mudah jika ada yang mengantar kan?" chanyeol tekekeh.

.

.

Jongin sedang berputar- putar menghabiskan waktunya dijalan, ia sedikit malas pulang Karena hylla pasti akan meminta yang aneh- aneh lagi, entahlah terlalu banyak yang jongin pikirkan akhir- akhir ini, tidak, tahun ini adalah tahun yang sangat aneh baginya, segalanya terasa begitu cepat dan bertubrukan sehingga ia terlalu lelah untuk beradaptasi.

Kemudian di benaknya terlintas kata- kata sehun semalam, 'aku akan berangkat besok' dan itu memberikan sebuah ide untuk jongin, bagaimana jika bandara?

Memang kemungkinan bertemu sedikit tapi, setidaknya ia bisa berangan seperti mengantar sehun ke bandara 'kan? Walau fisiknya tidak berjumpa pun.

Jongin hanya, rindu sejenak oleh sehun, begitu pikirnya. Sehun, pria itu adalah manisan di kehidupan jongin yang terlalu berliku, pelengkap yang seharusnya menjadi penutup paling indah untuk dirinya, tapi kenyataan benang merah terlalu tiba- tiba tidak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ia miliki. Dan pula, jongin yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka berdua akan menemukan jalannya masing- masing tidak akan bergantung satu sama lain, jongin yakin rasanya kali ini hanya sekedar karena mereka sudah terlalu lama bersama, sayang karena sudah terbiasa.

Padahal semua itu takdir tuhan, manusia hanya bisa menebak dan mengira.

.

.

" _Well I wish that you would call me right now, So that I could get through to you somehow, But I guess it's safe to say baby safe to say,  
That I'm officially missing you" –officially missing you_

Sehun sudah memasuki waiting room airport, menyenangkan karena waiting roomnya berseberangan dengan pintu awal masuk airport, sehingga ia masih dapat melihat orang- orang yang lalu lalang sibuk dengan urusan masing- masing.

Waktu keberangkatannya sangat cepat tinggal 2 jam sebelum benar- benar meninggalkan korea, kota dengan seribu kenangan manis dan pahitnya, seperti rasa permen kapas dan kopi.

Sehun bergulat dengan pikiran dan emosinya, boleh kan ia berharap sekali lagi, agar dirinya bisa bertemu kim jongin? Mungkin, mungkin saja sehun bodoh karena masih menginginkan pria macam dia, tap ini yang terakhir, nanti tidak akan lagi, benar- benar yang terakhir walaupun mustahil, setelahnya mereka akan memilih jalannya masing- masing, sehun tidak akan repot memikirkan jongin, begitupun sebaliknya, jongin pun bisa hidup bahagia, sebagaimana tanpa sehun disampingnya, hidup normal dan bahagia.

Sehun pun.

Ia memandang ke arah serongnya, dimana baekhyun dan chanyeol sedang berbincang berdua, sehun sengaja mengambil posisi agak jauh, kalau- kalau ada jongin menghubunginya, walau sekali lagi hal itu terlalu mustahil.

Chanyeol bangkit, diikuti baekhyun, menuju tempat sehun duduk,

"sepertinya sebentar lagi pintunya dibuka, bagaimana kalau kita mengantri duluan?" chanyeol menyeret kopernya,

"kalian duluan saja, aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu" sehun tersenyum lalu berlalu kea rah utara, untuk ke kamar mandi, sementara akhirnya baekhyun dan chanyeol memutuskan untuk duluan mengantri agar cepat masuk ke pesawat, toh lagi pula sehun sudah dewasa, ia pasti bisa mengurus segalanya sendiri ketika masuk.

Tak lama setelahnya banyak orang yang sudah membentuk antrian menuju kearah belalai pesawat, sehun baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, ingin mengambil barang- barangnya, tak sengaja menolehkan kepalanya kearah kaca pembatas, menemukan seoran pria yang sedang setengah berlari menoleh ke segala arah,

Dan sehun kenal benar pria itu siapa,

Bagaikan sebuah kembang api yang meledak, senyumnya mengembang, ia menahan rasa ingin menangis, mendekati arah kaca etalase yang menghubungkan jarak mereka, menunggu pria itu untuk segera melihat ke arahnya, sehun tidak tahu lagi harus berucap apa, dirinya merasa sangat bahagia dan perih secara bersamaan, cinta dan kecewanya merajuk menjadi sebuah campuran yang tidak dapat ia ungkapkan rasanya, jongin kemudian berhenti pada kaca etalasenya.

Jongin memandang kaca etalase yang memutuskan kontaknya dengan sehun, dan jongin benar- beanr ingin berlari dan memeluk pria pucat yang jauh jarak hatinya, yang terpisah oleh benua dan samudra hatinya, bukan fisiknya.

Pria tan itu mendekat, senyumnya menarik garis kesedihan, matanya berkaca- kaca, menemukan fakta bahwa pada keyataannya ia masih belum bisa meninggalkan sepenuhnya oh sehun, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengirim pesan singkat,

' _aku melihatmu'_ katanya.

Pria pucat itu menggenggam ponselnya saat pesan itu masuk, menggenggamnya sangat erat,

' _aku juga'_ kemudian tersenyum dibalik kaca itu.

Mereka lama saling memandang.

' _sepertinya pesawatmu akan segera berangkat, cepatlah"_ jongin tersenyum sembari menunjuk antrian yang mulai memendek seiring berjalannya waktu,

' _sehun, hati- hati, berbahagialah, aku akan sangat rela jika kamu bahagia tanpaku'_ begitu pesan terakhir sebelum jongin tersenyum lalu berbalik meninggalkan sehun yang masih mematung didepan kaca pembatas antara mereka.

Ia mengigit bibir, Kristal sudah membasahi sebagian pipinya, lalu berbalik untuk membawa koper dan ranselnya.

Mungkin beginikah akhirnya?

Sehun berjalan sangat pelan menuju ke pesawat, saat tiba di _seat_ nya chanyeol dan baekhyun sudah lama terlebih dahulu berada disana,

"kamu lama sekali? _Ngapain_ saja?" Tanya baekhyun, meneliti wajah sehun.

Pria itu hanya menggeleng, lalu masuk ke kursinya yang dekat dengan jendela pesawat.

"hey? Apa kamu menyesal sekarang?" baekhyun mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan sehun.

Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"kamu tahu? Aku melihatnya. Tepat sebelum masuk ke belalai pesawat, aku melihatnya berada di kaca pembatas, menoleh kearahmu, demikian juga sebaliknya" baekhyun berbisik, lebih pelan, agar pria dengan kupir lebar disampingnya tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka, oh pasti chanyeol akan sangat marah padanya jika masih berhubungan dengan pria gila itu.

Sehun hanya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diatikan, matanya terlalu gelap untuk dipandang, relungnya terlalu kaku dan dingin untuk disentuh.

"tidak baekhyun, aku baik" kemudian memaksakan senyum super anehnya.

"terserahmu saja, hun" baekhyun mengelus punggung sehun, sebelum berbalik arah kepada chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mendengarkan musik.

' _flight attendant ready to take off'_ suara pilot pada _speaker_ menandakang sebentar lagi pesawat akan _take off_ , sehun masih memandang _view_ yang berada di balik jendela pesawat, memikirkan semuanya yang baru saja terjadi, mengigit bibirnya, dan meyakinkan dirinya jika pilihannya sudah benar.

.

.

Jongin duduk di salah satu kedai kopi di bandara, ia terlalu banyak menguras emosinya tadi, ia sangat takut bahwa sehun sudah berangkat lebih dulu, Karena melihat jadwal keberangkatan yang ata di papan depan tadi, sehun terlihat begitu lelah tadi, ntah apa yang membuatnya begitu.

Sehun terlihat lebih kurus dan pucat, lebih ringkih seakan mudah sekali rapuh sewaktu- waktu, wajahnya terlihat sangat _shock_ karena ada jongin diseberang sana,

Pun jongin.

Mungkin secangkir kopi dapat menyurutkan segala emosinya yang sempat mengebu karena bertemu sehun.

Sekali lagi, jongin ingin memeluknya untuk terakhir kalinya, walau kini sangat mustahil, tapi jongin ingin. Jongin sadar bahwa sehun belum sepenuhnya pergi dari hatinya, sehun masih memiliki porsi tersendiri pada ruangnya, dan ntah kapan pria itu akan menyingkir dari sana, ruang yang jongin tidak kira ada untuk sehun.

Jongin masih bersandar nyaman kemudian ponselnya berdering, sebuah telfon masuk dari hylla menganggu pikirannya.

Sejenak akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menerima, dan bangkit dari sana, ia harus pulang.

.

.

.

Pria pucat itu masih enggan untuk berbincang, sedari tadi dirinya hanya menatap langit yang sudah malam, sambil kupingnya disumpal oleh _headset_ yang mengalunkan musik ber _beat_ rendah, membuat suasananya semakin sendu.

Sehun mengira jongin bukan segalanya untuknya, saat ia benar- benar menyadari bahwa pria itu sudah menjadi kelemahannya, dan kemudian meninggalkannya demi sebuah kebohongan cantik.

Bohong jika dirinya tak banyak berbuat untuk mengembalikan situasi, pasalnya ia tak kuat untuk melawan kelicikan yang melampaui.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan hari yang menguras emosinya.

'aku masih mencintaimu, jongin' bibirnya bergumam pelan sebelum memposisikan untuk menunggu kelelapan yang datang menghampiri.

 **Tbc**

Hello semua~ apdet ini dulu deeh karena aku lagi mood yang syedih2 gitu haha, terima kasih ya buat kritik dan sarannya di ff ini dan ff lain, aku bakal berusaha buar perbaikin ok~

Dan juga makasih yang udah nge fav, follow, dan review di ff ini dan ff lainnya, keep read it guys!

As always kalau ada yang mau ditanyain bisa kontak aku di

Bbm:51ACF615

Dankee

xx


	8. Chapter 7

**Prev chap**

Bohong jika dirinya tak banyak berbuat untuk mengembalikan situasi, pasalnya ia tak kuat untuk melawan kelicikan yang melampaui.

Sehun memejamkan matanya, mengistirahatkan hari yang menguras emosinya.

'aku masih mencintaimu, Jongin' bibirnya bergumam pelan sebelum memposisikan untuk menunggu kelelapan yang datang menghampiri.

 **Chap 7!**

 _ **New York, present.**_

"Sehunnie~" Sehun tahu itu suara siapa, kalau bukan Luhan siapa lagi memang? Yang menunggu di depan pintu _departure_ sesampainya mereka di New York.

"Luhan!" Sehun mengembangkan senyumnya, melihat pria yang sudah lama menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya sewaktu di US,

" _you look so pale, Sehun. And skinny"_ Luhan cemberut memegangi pundak yang lebih ringkih dibanding Luhan terakhir kali melihat pria pucat itu.

" _I'm okay, Luhan"_

" _I'm going to kill that jerk because he made you like this"_ Luhan membara mengigat pria sialan yang merusak salah satu orang yang paliang ia sayang, sepupunya, oh Sehun.

Pria biadab itu pantas mati, karena membuat Sehun yang Luhan ingat selalu melindungi Luhan menajdi seperti ini.

" _hey, I'm okay"_

"Luhannee~" _okay._ Sudah tahu kan itu siapa?

" _my baby baekkie!"_ Luhan berlari heboh kearah Baekhyun, padahal penampilannya sudah menggunakan celana selutut _ripped jeans_ da kemeja abu-abu dengan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger menutupi mata rusanya, namun sayang prilakunya tak jauh beda dengan ibu tetangga sebelah apartemen Sehun.

" _huhu where have you been, I miss you so badly"_ mereka bermain memutar badan sambil berpelukan dengan erat seperti _telletubbies_ yang dulu pernah Sehun lihat di tv kabel.

"tentu saja aku di korea dasar bodoh" Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka, mukanya memerah dan sedikit menyeka air mata yang turun dari matanya,. Ia memang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Luhan, sangat rindu.

"hey, aku masih disini, dan lebih baik kita segera masuk ke mobil" Chanyeol merasa sedikit _awkward_ untuk memecah kemesraan dua mini didepannya, _well,_ yang satu tidak terlalu mini _'sih._

"ah ya! Kalau begitu ayo" Luhan menepuk tangannya, kemudian berjalan paling depan dengan tanagnnya yang menggeret Sehun.

Sepertinya akan ada dua Baekhyun sekarang.

.

.

 **Lost stars**

 **By kaorie jung**

 **cast: Kim Jongin x Oh SeHun/KaiHun**

 **genre: angst. shou-ai/bxb**

 **Don't like don't read, babe**

.

.

" _3AM, yep I'm texting you once again, Even though I'm hanging with my friends, And I can't help it, I can't help myself, no._

 _3AM, I might be looking for a late night friend and baby, I can't get you out my head" -3am_

 _ **Seoul, present.**_

Malam ini Jongin memutar badannya, menghadap pada jenuhnya perabotan kamar, meraba pada pikirannya yang sudah terbang tinggi ke

New York.

Sedari tadi Jongin masih tidak bisa melepaskan apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Seharusnya Sehun sudah sampai malam ini. dan ia merasa bodoh sekarang karena tak seharusnya memikirkan orang lain, apalagi seseorang yang sudah kamu buang demi orang lain yang sekarang tidur di sampingmu, dan mengandung seorang anak darimu,

Begitu pikirnya.

Jongin juga memberi bayangan bahwa Sehun akan bahagia disana, setidaknya, Sehun akan melupakannya, dan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik di amerika, dimana banyak orang- orang yang menyayanginya disana.

Dan Jongin juga pasti tidak akan rindu.

Jongin bangun dari ranjangnya, menuju meja kerja dan menyalakan _personal computer_ berwarna putih berlogo buah apel.

Ntah dia merasa rindu dengan Sehun, hanya sedikit, karena rasanya bukan hanya hati mereka yang jauh, namun jaraknya juga terlampau benua.

Mungkin itu yang membuat Jongin sedikit ' _jetlag'._

Membuka sebuah folder yang di _password,_ folder yang sudah sangat lama rasanya Jongin biarkan mengambang pada memori computer dan ingatannya.

Tertera banyak tanggal-tanggal random didalam folder itu, fotonya bersama Sehun, saat mereka ke jepang, liburan di jeju, hari jadi mereka yang pertama, saat pindahan apartemen Sehun, dan macamnya yang membuat Jongin kembali ditarik arus masa lalu yang deras dan tak akan berujung.

Ntah apa yang membuatnya begini merananya tiba- tiba.

Hanya karena jarak mungkin.

Dan malam itu, ditemani cahaya langsung dari laptop juga udara dingin dan sebuah tissue, Jongin berjalan mundur dimana ia merasa sangat bahagia, bahkan rasanya muntah pun akan menjadi pelangi dulu.

Dengan cahaya redup yang membuat ia tahu, jika rindu di malam hari sangatlah berat, bahkan dirinya pun tak kuat jika harus mengalaminya sendirian.

Malam itu juga, Jongin hidup dengan spekulasi-spekulasinya, alasan mengapa ia meridukan Sehun.

Yang bahkan ia tidak tahu apa itu, yang bahkan hanya tuhan yang dapat menyimpulkan alasan yang tidak Jongin sadari,

Bahkan Sehun pun;

Mereka masih saling mengikat dalam hatinya, walaupun kebencian sudah menganak sungai pada tiap denyut nadi keduanya.

Bahkan jika hubungan mereka salah'pun, tuhan yang sudah merencanakannya, 'kan?

.

.

.

Siang itu di New York, Sehun sedang menikmati titik-titik hujan yang menggenangi salah satu mansion mereka, menatap dari dalam rumah karena sepupuny yang terlalu _over protect_ tidak membiarkannya menyentuh serintik hujan dari langit New York.

"jangan seperti orang depresi lagi" selalu Chanyeol yang mengingatkan hal macam begitu.

"aku tidak hyung" Sehun _roliing eyes._

"oh lihat, berapa tahun aku mengenalmu, wajahmu memancarkan aura- aura depresi" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Sehun, didepan pintu kaca.

"terserahmu" Sehun mendekap tangannya,

"aku tidak mengerti kenapa kamu masih mau berhubungan dengan pria sialan itu" nafas Sehun tecekat, Chanyeol tahu?

"huh? Mengada saja kamu, hyung" Sehun melihat dari sudut matanya, melihat ekspresi Chanyeol, yang tiba-tiba tertawa.

"kebiasaanmu membohongiku tidak berguna, biasakan jujur padaku, memang kamu pikir aku tidak tahu?" Sehun berkedip, baiklah, Chanyeol ini sedikit mengerikan ya.

"hyung, sudahlah. Kau tahu, lagi pula a—"

"Sehun, aku tahu kamu masih mencintainya, tapi kamu sangat berhak mendapatkan yang jauh lebih baik" Chanyeol menatap seluruh wajah Sehun, berkata sejujurnya, bahwa memang Sehun berhak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibanding pria brengsek itu.

Sehun terdiam, matanya tidak berani menatap Chanyeol yang Sehun tahu sendang menatapnya secara intens.

"tapi, apapun itu keputusanmu, mungkin memang itu yang terbaik, yak an?" Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, mengusak kepala Sehun, kemudian berlalu, membuat Sehun tenggelam dengan kata- kata Chanyeol.

Sehun hanya sedikit terjebak, dalam situasi yang tidak ingin ia hadapi, yang rasanya ingin ia lari menjauh, menghampiri hamparan bunga yang terlihat jauh darinya,

Yang ternyata sangat sulit digapai.

Mungkin benar jika dirinya berhak mendapat yang lebih baik, dibanding harus menjadi sebuah debu, tidak dipedulikan, bahkan dihargai.

Sehun harus bisa mengangkat harga dirinya yang sudah jatuh tertimpa tinggi- tinggi, karena ia berjanji pad dirinya, ia tidak mau hidup seperti ini, hanya di hinggapi rasa sedih da hancur.

Bahkan ia tidak yakin, pria yang sudah terpisah jarak dan hati itu memikirkannya,

Siapa yang bisa jamin, huh?

Siang itu, dibanjiri semua memori, Sehun bertekad, bahwa ia akan lebih kuat dan membangun benteng tinggi, demi menjaga harga dirinya yang sudah terinjak-injak secara bebas.

Karena Sehun tahu, rindu itu berat.

Tapi, hanya tuhan kan yang bisa bermain dengan takdir?

.

.

Sehun masih dalam mode _jetlag_ dan amat lelah hingga terlelap di kamarnya, ia meras seperti ada yang memperhatikannya dalam tidur, sehingga ia harus membuka matanya.

Sehun bersumpah dirinya hampir kejang- kejang melihat tiga manusia terbungkus selimut, yang hanya matanya saja Nampak.

" _annyeong Sehun!"_ dengan aksen aneh salah satu wanita berucap girang dan membuka tutupan selimutnya, kendall.

" _yo bro! welcome_ _back!"_ callum tersenyum gigi, disambut oleh tangan besar kris yang menekan pipinya.

" _please guys, you scared me!"_ Sehun memegangi jantungnya yang bisa saja melayang tiba-tiba karena 3 manusia bodoh yang amat ia rindukan.

" _huhu I miss you guys so much"_ Sehun menekuk bibirnya dan memeluk para manusia yang tadi menyusup ke kamarnya.

" _aaw, I miss you too, my puppy"_ kendall memeluk paling erat, wanita ini tenaganya tidak main loh.

" _kend, uh— I can't breath"_ kris berujar keras, sangat keras.

Sehun hampir saja menitikan air matanya, karena disilah seharusnya dia, masih ada yang menyayanginya, memeluknya erat, teman- temannya yang sudah lama tidak mengisi harinya yang terlalu sepi dan rusak.

" _let's have dinner!"_ callum mengayunkan tangannya memberi gesture mengajak, dan keluar lebih dulu, perut nomor satu baginya?

.

.

.

 _ **Seoul, present.**_

Jongin memandangi ponselnya, menunggu atau ditunggu, begitu yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Akhir- akhir ini ia merasa Sehun semakin melekat pada memori jangka panjangnya, dan lagi ia masih dilibatkan oleh perasaan ingin tahu masalah siapa yang menelfon hylla selama ini.

Bahkan, kemarin ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan hylla dan orang yang berada di telfon, wanita itu tampat marah dan menghina orang tersebut, dan membawa- bawa kata 'bayi'. Mungkin kedengaran klasik, namun Jongin sudah mengikrarkan bahwa ia akan melalukan tes DNA setelah anak itu lahir.

Kepalanya terlalu berat sekarang, perihal masalah- masalah yang datang dan urusan kantor yang tidak kunjung selesai.

Biasanya pada jam- jam segini Sehun muncul di kantornya, membawakan sebuah kotak makan, dan menganggunya sebentar sebelum pria itu kembal ke kantor.

Jongin memutar bangkunya menuju jendela diluar.

Hujan.

Air dari langit- langit seoul itu membasahi kaca besar di kantornya, membuat suasananya semakin abu- abu, kelam dan semakin merindu kehangatan.

Dan rasanya akan semakin buruk jika Sehun terus berputar dikepalanya. Jika hujan, Sehun selalu membuatkannya coklat hangat, tidak peduli seberapa sering ia berkata, jika coklat hangat itu tidak enak.

Sehun juga yang memeluknya dulu, jika ia pulang dengan baju basah karena hujan, tidak peduli seberapa lengket dan kuyup dirinya.

Pria itu masih bisa tertawa bahkan saat Jongin terlambat menjemputnya di halte bus sehingga ia harus basah kuyup, hanya karena hylla yang tidak mau turun dari mobilnya sehabis acara kencan buta yang ibunya rencanakan.

Bagaimana mungkin Jongin setega itu dengan pria yang pernah menjadi prioritasnya?

Yang dulu ia banggakan dan ia tahtakan sebagai pelindung hatinya?

Hujannya semakin deras, membasahi sebagian hati Jongin yang baru ia sadari masih bertahan kuat untuk Sehun.

Ia tahu seberapa jahat dirinya pada Sehun, dan ia menyadarinya lagi kali ini.

Membuat air mata yang menggenang itu menetes jatuh, berjalan pada pipinya, menghantarkan rindu yang ia tahu sangat berat.

Apa bisa ia lakukan? Tak ada guna kan menangisi susu yang sudah tumpah.

Ia baru tahu, beginikah rasanya hujan deras yang kosong? Apa dulu Sehun kuat menahan rasa seperti ini sendiri, disaat dirinya sedang tidak peduli pada pria itu?

Goresan yang semakin dalam, yang ia tahu Sehun pasti benci.

Jongin terlalu banyak memikirkannya, sampai ia lupa, jika hylla yang seharusnya menempati hatinya.

Sekali lagi,

Hanya tuhan yang bisa mengikat dan melepaskan benang merah?

.

.

.

" _dilan: sudah sana kamu tidur, jangan rindu._

 _Milea: kenapa?_

 _Dilan: berat, kau gak akan kuat, biar aku saja_

 _Milea: ha ha ha biarin." –dilan_

Seberapa jauh Jongin berharap Sehun pergi, sekarang sudah kepalang basah untuk membuat pria itu jauh dari pikirannya, bahkan tak sedikitpun ada hylla disana.

"Jongin"

"ya hylla?" Jongin baru saja merapikan mejanya.

"hari ini dia terus menendang" hylla mengelus perutnya yang sudah besar. Yang kurang lebih 2 bulan lagi akan melahirkan.

"ia mungkin rindu dengan ayahnya" Jongin tersenyum, walaupun ada selipan lain, beberapa hari yang lalu Jongin mendengar hylla berkata 'jangan pernah menganggap ini anakmu, dan jangan rusak hubunganku dengan Jongin, dasar bajingan' kepada ponsel wanita itu.

Dan juga Jongin sudah bertanya pada salah seorang yang ia percaya untuk mencari tahu siapa pria itu.

"ah, tapi ayahnya kan sudah disini" hylla berjalan dan bergelayut manja pada lengan Jongin, sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum _gantung._

.

.

 _ **New York, present.**_

Sudah setidaknya sebulan Sehun disini, mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk kembali menjalankan kehidupannya yang layak, 2 hari lagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus kembali ke korea karena banyak yang harus mereka urusi disana.

Sementara dirinya, hanya mampu menahan dirinya, agar tidak rindu korea, ntah kapan ia akan kembali.

Membayangkan bagaimana korea kali ini, dan langit New York yang kurang bersahabat karena terus menerus menangisi dirinya yang sangat rendah dan masih mengais rindu dari tangan pria bajingan.

Apa karena jarak ia menjadi terlalu sensitif dengan Jongin?

Apa karena ini memang pertanda bahwa Sehun harus menghapus Jongin sepenuhnya?

Ia mengigit bibirnya, hampir saja ia jatuh lemas, ia menghindari karena Luhan—

"Sehun!" memanggil Sehun yang sedang berada di halaman belakang,

"yaaa" Sehun berlari masuk kedalam,

"Sehun, kenalkan, ini seulgi, temanku" Luhan merangkul wanita itu,

"hai seulgi" Sehun tersenyum,

"hai Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu" wanita itu menganggapi tangan Sehun yang mengantung diudara.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, sampai matanya ikut tersenyum.

 **tbc**

hai hai! Maaf update lama karena aku sibuuuu huhu mianhae mianhae~ pokoknya ini dulu ya lunas, berhubung besok aku to hehe doakan ya!

Dankee yang sudah mau baca.

Jangan lupa fav, review, dan follow ff ini ya!

Kalo ada yg mau ditanyain, ask me on:

Bbm:51ACF615

xx


	9. Chapter 8

**Prev chap**

"Sehun, kenalkan, ini Seulgi, temanku" luhan merangkul wanita itu,

"hai Seulgi" Sehun tersenyum,

"hai Sehun, senang bertemu denganmu" wanita itu menganggapi tangan Sehun yang mengantung diudara.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, sampai matanya ikut tersenyum.

.

.

.

 **Chap 8!**

 **3 years later.**

" _In my dreams you're with me, We'll be everything I want us to be And from there, who knows, maybe this will be the night that we kiss for the first time, Or is that just me and my imagination" –imagination_

Lagi, Sehun terbangun lagi karena bunga tidurnya yang tak kunjung selesai. Beberapa hari ini ia kerap memimpikan Kim Jongin, pria yang dahulu pernah berada disampingnya, lagi dan lagi.

"huft, berhentilah menganggu mimpi indahku, brengsek" ia memijat kepalanya, ya lebih dari 3 tahun lalu, Sehun merasa putus asa dan hampir mengakhiri hidupnya yang sebenarnya terlalu sayang untuk diakhiri, hanya karena pria itu, tidak. Sehun sudah tidak pernah ambil pusing mengenai Jongin, hanya kebetulan akhir-akhir ini saja ia memimpikan Jongin, ntah apa alasannya, lagi pula, Seulgi jauh lebih baik, lebih dari Jongin yang brengsek.

Ya, Seulgi, wanita yang dulu pernah dikenalkan luhan kepadanya, siapa sangka perkenalan singkat mereka membawa keduanya pada jalinan yang bisa disebut pernah membuat Sehun depresi, tidak Seulgi wanita yang baik, sangat baik, bukan wanita bar-bar seperti yang Sehun ketahui.

Tidak banyak yang membuat mereka capat beradaptasi, namun karena Seulgi kerapkali menemani kesendirian Sehun, mebuat Sehun jatuh hati, bukan pada pesonanya, pada kebaikannya yang membuat Sehun kembali dari jurang kesengsaran dan kehidupan, jurang yang membuatnya hilang arah.

Jika di pikir-pikir, memang Sehun tidak banyak berperan dalam hubungan mereka, Seulgi lah yang mengajaknya bepergian, demi menenangkan hatinya, pada awalnya Sehun sebenarnya sangat ragu dengan semua perasaannya, apalagi ia merasa berbeda dengan jatuh cinta, ia merasa ntahlah, sangat jauh berbeda, ia tidak merasa agresif dan bahagia, namun, mungkin beginilah yang lebih baik?

Soal Kim Jongin? Kembali lagi, Sehun tidak tahu-menahu bagaimana kabar pria itu, dan tidak mau mencari tahu, bagai membuka luka lama yang Sehun tak tahu sudah kering atau belum, jadi ia membiarkan semua berjalan semau langit new York.

Sehun tidak mau kembali lagi jatuh, tidak untuk kedua kalinya, Kim Jongin, adalah bagian dari hal terburuk dalam hidupnya, yang tidak akan ia kupas kembali.

Mungkin, jika takdir tuhan begitu.

.

.

 **LOST STARS**

 **Lost stars**

 **By kaorie jung**

 **cast: Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun/KaiHun**

 **genre: angst. shou-ai/bxb**

 **Don't like don't read, babe**

.

.

.

"tuan, maaf, nona Rachel menyusup masuk dan bersikeras ingin bertemu" wanita dengan tubuh semampai memunculkan tubuhnya, setengah dibalik pintu ruang kerja Jongin. Sementara pira yang dipanggil tuan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, mengisyaratkan jika hal tersebut bukan masalah besar.

Rachel Kim, matanya berwarna hijau, meniru ibunya, kulitnya putih pulus seperti kulit orang asia pada umumnya, sama sekali tidak mirip Jongin, boleh diulangi?

Tidak mirip Jongin.

Ya, Jongin tahu, Rachel bukan anak kandungnya, semua adalah akal busuk dari Hylla, susah payah Jongin membuka kasus yang tertutup itu, dan membuahkan hasil, kurang lebih 14 bulan yang lalu, Hyllaria choi, dinyatakan berbohong, anaknya yang baru berusia tidak lebih dari setahun bukanlah anak dari Kim Jongin.

 **Korea, 15 months ago.**

Jongin memejamkan matanya, benar dugaannya, Rachel bukan anaknya, dirinya mengambil sepotong rambut Rachel dan mencocokan dengannya, tidak ada kata terpaut sama sekali, brengsek kau Hyllaria choi.

Jongin meremas sebuah kertas, usahanya selama ini membuahkan hasil, beberapa lama dirinya dilingkupi sebuah kebohongan oleh wanita yang adalah istri sahnya, lagipula dirinya tak habis pikir, apa yang dipikirkan oleh Hylla menanggapi hal bodoh ini, untuk apa berbohong masalah seperti ini.

Ingin sekali dirinya melempar kertas yang terbungkus amplop salah satu rumah sakit besar di korea selatan ke muka Hylla, membeberkan hal yang ia ketahui mengenai status Rachel, dan sekarang, hanya perlu mencari tahu siapa ayah dari Rachel, semua selesai, dan Jongin bisa benar-beanr menata ulang kehidupannya yang sudah berantakan, sedikit terselip nama Oh Sehun dalam ingatannya, namun sepertinya tidak akan mungkin, mengingat yang ia lakukan pada Sehun lebih dari jahat.

Jongin memohon bantuan kesan dan kemari, kepada teman-teman terdekatnya, untuk menyelidiki benar kehidupan Hylla, mulai dari masalah pribadi hingga mantan pacar Hylla yang terakhir. Dirinya merasa banyak pencerahan yang akan terjadi, jika masalah ini terbongkar, maka juga kasus terdahulu yang dilimpahkan kepada Sehun. Sungguh, Jongin merasa sangat lega, ia merasa beban pada pundaknya berangsur menurun dan hilag tersapu angin.

.

.

.

"Jongin, aku hanya bisa mengumpulkan beberapa saja, wanita itu benar-benar pandai menyembunyikanin identitas menyangkut masa lalunya"wanita dengan paras cantik luar biasa emeletakkan beberapa aplop coklat di meja Jongin,

"kurang lebih cukup untuk membuka masalah ini, terima kasih partisipasinya, Tae Hee noona" Jongin dengan sigap menelanjangi dokumen tersebut, seolah memang ia terburu-buru, ya, terburu untuk membuka kebenaran, mungkin?

"astaga Jongin, berhenti bersikap jika aku ini orang lain dan hanya partner kerjamu" kim Tae Hee, wanita didepannya bersedekap, sial sekali bocah didepannya ini, memperlakukannya bak orang lain, padahal mereka berada dalam satu sekolah yang sama, kim Tae Hee adalah kakak tingkatnya semasa sma dulu, 2 tahun lebih tua, namun mereka sangat dekat karena dahulu, kim Tae Hee sempat menyukai teman satu klub Jongin, namun berakhir mereka yang malah digosipkan pacaran.

"bagaimana kabar Sehun, Jongin?" Tae Hee mengaduk kopinya sebelum meminum, ya, Tae Hee tahu semua, penyabab sampai hal bodoh yang dilakukan Jongin, Jongin beberapa tahun lalu adalah Kim Jongin tanpa otak yang berjalan lurus,

"aku, hanya mendapat sedikit informasi, noona. Dia bahagia, denga seorang wanita kenalannya" Jongin berhenti membuka lembaran itu, menatap naas pada vanilla latte yang kian dingin.

"kau yang bodoh" Tae Hee mendecih sebal.

"ya aku yang bodoh, tapi kau lebih bodoh karena mau kuperbudak mencari informasi" wajah Jongin berubah menjadi jahil, membuat Tae Hee ingin menyiram sekopi hangat miliknya kepada wajah Jongin,

"kalau saja aku tidak bekerja di salah satu agen Negara, mungkin aku tidak mau, bodoh" Tae Hee hampir saja menggebrak mejanya, hampir saja, karena ia ingat mereka berada ditempat umum.

"noona, jangan membuatku malu" Jongin tertawa, semenyenangkan ini ternyata berbincang dengan orang-orang disekitarnya, ya memang, semenjak kejadian itu, Jongin sedikit menarik diri dari sosialnya, demi memecahkan masalahnya sendiri.

"kau harus mendapatkannya kembali anak bodoh, dan tending jauh-jauh Hyllaria choi, kau ambil hak asuh perempuan tidak tahu diri itu, segera ka—"

"noona, sudah, ini tempat umum kau tidak bisa berorasi disini" Jongin menenangkan sambil menahan tawanya, Jongin tahu, apa yang dikatakan Tae Hee adalah benar, namun wanita itu terkadang senang sekali terlalu mengebu-ngebu, membuatnya justru ingin tertawa.

"makanya jangan bodoh" Tae Hee kembali bersedekap.

"noona, sekali lagi aku berterima kasih, kau adalah noona paling baik dan cantik sepanjang masa, kudoakan agar kau cepat menikah" Jongin tertawa lepas, sementara Tae Hee lagi – lagi ingin rasanya menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sekotak dokumen rahasia Negara.

.

.

.

"jang geun suk?" Jongin merelaksasika tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, mengulangi nama yang sangat asing dikupingnya, pria itu yang menjadi kekasih terakhir Hylla, mungkin pria itu adalah ayah dari Rachel, baru saja Jongin ingin melajutkan pekerjaannya,

"Jongin? Ayo istirahat, kamu pasti lelah" Hylla mengintip dibalik pintu, dengan gaun tidur yang sebenarnya bisa saja Jongin bilang menarik hati, tapi sayangnya ia tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"duluan saja, kau yang mungkin lelah Karen mengurus Rachel seharian" Jongin berdalih, dirinya hanya masih ingin menggali siapa jang geun suk itu.

"ayolah Jongin" tak lama bagi Jongin akhirnya mengalah, ia malas berdebat dan mendengar lebih lanjut rengekan wanita didepannya, akhirnya ia menutup _personal computer_ nya dan bangkit mengikuti Hylla yang tersenyum kecil, kapan lagi Kim Jongin mau menurut dengannya?

.

.

.

" _Something always brings me back to you, It never takes too long, No matter what I say or do, I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone." -gravity_

Beberapa hari ini Jongin terus disibukkan dengan urusan kantor, dirinya kelak akan menjalani kenaikan tingkat dari personalia, tak beda jauh, hanya mendapat gaji yang lebih juga terus menerus menemukan titik terang, serasa dihujani banyak berkat, ia merasa harinya semakin bahagia, bukan, bukan karena Hyllaria, melainkan karena semua terasa begitu lancar, tidak banyak hambatan, apalgi kini anaknya Rachel sudah terlihat banyak perubaha mencolok yang membuatnya sebagai seorang ayah sangat bangga, perkembangan anak itu menunjukan banyak hal positif.

Dirinya kini mengetahui siapa jang geun suk, salah satu ketua mafia di korea selatan, tidak bukan bos, hanya mengetuai beberapa lokasi, tidak besar, hanya sekedar menguasai. Tak heran jika Hylla menutup rapat-rapat hal tersebut.

"kau tidak sehebat yang ku kira, Hylla" senyum Jongin terbang tinggi, ia yakin semua akan berjalan mulus.

Semoga tuhan berkehendak sama.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, Jongin merasa dirinya sangat dilimpahi tuhan yang kuasa, segala urusannya seakan mudah, seperti jalan cerita yang mudah ditebak, Hyllaria choi tertangkap basah sedang berhunungan via telpon dengan geun suk, segalanya terasa mudah, Jongin kini menunjukkan semua bukti itu kepada Hylla, wanita itu awalnya sempat menolak dan berkata bahwa ini adalah rekayasa, namun pada akhirnya wanita itu kalah dengan sendirinya.

Kini Jongin sedang meyakinkan orang tuanya, mengenai hal ini, tadinya orang tuanya sempat diam membisu, namun Jongin tetap bersikeras, bagaimanapun, ia harus, dan ia sudah bertekat membersihkan nama Sehun dari keluarganya.

"Kim Jongin, ku mohon jangan pergi" Hylla berdiri di depan pintu kerja Jonginyang terbuka lebar, menggendong Rachel, wajahnya sudah bukan lagi Hylla yang angkuh, kini wanita itu lebih banyak memelas dan memohon, bukan Hyllaria yang dikatakan 'tangguh' itu.

"aku akan mengurus semua perceraian setelah aku berbicara dengan orangtuamu dan orangtuaku, semua proses berjalan lancar, kita sudahi saja, aku muak" tidak, Jongin bahkan tidak menatap mata Hylla, wajah dan pandangannya masih terfokus kepada computer meja, keputusannya kebih dari bulat.

"kau akan menyesal Jongin, kau tahu siapa geun suk itu" Jongin menarik napasnya panjang,

"Hyllaria choi? Kau tahu? Aku tidak peduli dan lagi pula, aku tidak berurusan dengan geun suk, aku berurusan hanya denganmu, yang sudah melakukan penipuan, jadi lebih baik kau ikuti proseurnya karena aku tidak akan main-main" rahang Jongin mengeras, dirinya sudah benar-benar lelah dengan drama yang Hylla buat, jauh sebelum hal ini terjadi.

"tapi Jongin, bagaimana dengan Rachel? Dia akan sangat kebingungan nanti" negosiasi masih Hylla jalankan demi mendapatkan Jongin kembali.

"biar hukum yang selesaikan" putus Jongin final, sebelum akhirnya dirinya bangkit dari kursinya, keluar melewati Hylla begitu saja.

"aku pulang sangat malam, banyak hal yang harus kuurus, jangan menunggu" ia sempat berdiri diam didepan pintu apartemen, bagaimanapun Hylla masih istri sahnya, dirinya tidak mau dibilang pria tanpa tanggung jawab, cukup sekali, dan hanya dulu, tidak sekarang.

Pria tan itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar apartemen, meninggalkan Hylla yang tercenung, semua rencanyanya berantakan. Apapun yang terjadi Kim Jongin tidak akan pernah bisa lepas darinya.

.

.

.

 **Present**

"Rachel, kenapa kesini?" Jongin bangkit dari kursinya, menggendong puteri cantiknya yang sudah beranjak besar.

"Rachel bosan dengan Tae Hee eonnie, dia bawel, daddy" Rachel mencebilkan bibirnya, membuat seorang Kim Jongin luluh. Acapkali semua bertanya, bagaimana dengan Rachel? Salahkan wanita biasap Hyllaria choi yang kesannya seperti 'membuang' Rachel. Wanita itu malah lari ntah kemana setelah kasus demi kasusnya tersorot, meninggalkan anak yang sudah ia kandung mati-matian, wanita itu pergi tanpa pamit, membuat Jongin semakin heran dengannya, maka dari itu, Jongin memutuskan untuk merawat Rachel seorang diri, pada awalnya, Rachel selalu menangis meminta ibunya, namun kelamaan, anak tersebut justru lebih terbiasa, dan akhirnya tidak pernah menayakan keberadaan ibunya. Membuat Jongin sedikitnya lega dengan hal tersebut. Ia tidak perlu menjelaskan susah-susah kemana ibu dari perempuan kecil yang benar-benar membawa kebahagian baginya.

Ditambah Tae Heed an suaminya yang mau membantu Jongin memelihara Rachel.

"kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah nenek?" Jongin meemberi ide.

" _no, daddy!_ Rachel mau berlibur bersama daddy, tapi tidak kerumah _grandma"_ Rachel bermain pada kerah baju Jongin.

"Rachel mau kemana?" Jongin berjalan kearah mejanya, untuk duduk dan sekedar melanjutkan beberapa hal yang sedikit lebih mudah.

"kemarin Tae Hee eonnie bercerita, kalau ia baru saja dari new York, daddy. Rachel mau" Jongin mengutuk Tae Hee yang dengan tidak pantasnya meracuni Rachel, dan new York?

"hm?" Jongin mengolah pikirannya, new York, tidak terdengar asing, tapi terdengar sedikit tercekat baginya.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun dengan santainya beristirahat di sofa apartemennya, sebentar lagi Seulgi akan menyambangi apartemennya, rencananya mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat, namun sebenarnya Sehun merasa sangat malas, dia lelah, pekerjaannya terlalu banyak dan terlalu sulit untuk diselesaikan secara cepat.

Suara nit nit nit berulang kali terdengar, menandakan seseorang yang sedang memencet tombol apartemennya.

"Oh Sehun!" Seulgi berusaha mengagetkan Sehun yang ternyata sudah menyadari keberadaan Seulgi sedari tadi,

"hei manis" Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, memberi ruang cukup untuk Seulgi duduk,

"hari ini jadi tidak?" Seulgi berujar semangat, Sehun menajdi ragu sedikit ketika ingin membatalkannya, Seulgi terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"terserahmu saja, sayang" Sehun tersenyum, pada akhirnya.

"Sehun, apa liburan nanti kamu sibuk?" Seulgi menyandarkan kepalanya pada paha Sehun, disambut manis dari pria pucat itum

"tidak tahu, kenapa?" tangan Sehun bermain para untaian rambut Seulgi,

"ayo kita ke seoul, aku rindu" wajah Sehun berubah drastic, tangannya berhenti bermain pada rambut halus Seulgi,

Seoul.

Kota seribu kenangannya dengan seseorang yang mati-matian ia relakan kepergiannya.

"a-ah iya, ketempat lain sa—" Seulgi berujar ragu.

"tidak, ayo kita kesana"

Sehun tersenyum, walaupun hatinya masih ragu dan membeku seperti es.

 **Tbc**

Halo! Another chap from lost star, jangan lupa follow, review dan fav ya! Semakin banyak akans emakin cepat kao update! Thank you /blow kisses/

Regards,

Kaoriejung, xx


End file.
